Opposites Attract
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: Conclusion Finding Dory: Victory Lap. Marlin and Dory both are starting to feel differently about each other. Both are afraid of rejection and Dory doubts if Nemo could love her as the mom he never had. Nemo, Squirt and the gang have other ideas. Meanwhile, there have been sightings of a strange fish on the outskirts of the reef. Could Coral be alive? Don't like? Don't read.
1. A Misconception

I own nothing of Finding Nemo or Finding Dory! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – A Misconception

Marlin and Dory sat there at the drop off for about five minutes before Marlin turned and addressed his friend.

"Dory? Is everything okay?"

Dory nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure. I'm okay. How about you?"

Marlin chuckled, drawing his fin in the sand awkwardly, trying to make his stomach stop jumping in excitement now, every time she was around.

When they first met, he could have said he would have never felt this way about her. She was confusing, irritating, stubborn, and crazy.

She had constantly forgotten Nemo's name, and for a long time, he thought she was faking it.

Marlin chuckled as he recalled her aggressively challenging him, when she thought he was stalking her.

"I'm okay… for a minute I thought you may want to leave again…"

Despite what he thought Dory was actually listening intently.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" She looked at him in the eye, a confused expression on her face.

"I just…I-"

"My family is here… my parents, Hank, Bailey a-a-and Destiny…Nemo"

Marlin beamed with pride. Her memory was coming back…

She looked at him.

"You" she said quietly, rubbing one fin with the other.

"But if you- "she sighed. "If you don't want me…"

"Dorcas Ariel Tang, don't you _**ever**_ say that again!"

Dory was caught off guard by how serious Marlin's tone was. He'd never used that tone of voice with her as long as she'd known him. Maybe in freaking out, but never in conversation…

Wait. How did he know her full name?

Marlin sighed.

"I care about you. I do… I just don't want anything to happen to you…"

There. He said it, right?

No…who was he kidding? Telling Dory that he cared about her was not telling her that he was head over scales in _love_ with her!

He watched his friend intently, wondering what was on her mind… She was always on his, and he never wanted to forget her beautiful smiling face, the softness of her scales as he hugged her, or held her fin.

The longer Marlin sat beside her, the harder it became for Dory to recount her adventure of finding her family.

Thinking back, she thought the best part were the otters and their cuddle hugs.

What human wouldn't stop to see and take a picture of an otter family; a mommy, daddy and baby otter…?

Dory's mind started to wander… mommy daddy and little ones…

Blush

 _No way…there's no way he could think of me that way!_

Dory pushed against the whisper inside, the peace that said everything would be alright…

No. Everything would _not_ be all right.

How could she think to swim into their lives that way?

His…?

Marlin grew curious when he noticed a deep red blush stain Dory's face.

What was she embarrassed about?

"Dory… are you okay?" He asked.

 _No, no I'm not okay… she thought. I love you and I can't say anything. I'm not a clownfish, I can't be Nemo's mother…_

"I'm fine" she said absentmindedly.

Dory turned around away from Marlin; he couldn't tell the expression in her deep violet eyes. He wasn't buying her answer for a second.

Dory had her eyes closed, trying to get rid of the awkward, happy, silly, preposterous idea…or a hope of some kind.

"Are-Are you sure? Do you want me to swim back with you?" he asked, tentatively reaching out a fin.

Dory suddenly shook her head violently, glaring at him.

Marlin swam slightly back. He wasn't expecting that look. It made his stomach and heart flip rather oddly.

"I said I'm fine, Marlin!" She snapped.

Both friends looked at each other awkwardly, dark brown pleading into dark violet eyes.

 _No!_ Dory thought as she swam for her sanity, back to the safety of her parents' coral home.


	2. Parents' Love and Understanding

Chapter 2- Parents' Love and Understanding

"Dory?" Jenny asked

"is that you, Kelpcake?" Charlie asked.

As soon as she swam into her father's fins, Dory bawled like a baby.

"Dory! Dory, honey… what's wrong?" Jenny asked, worried.

Charlie smiled, patting his fins on his daughter's side.

How he'd dreamed and prayed for this day, that he could be some sort of comfort to his daughter when she needed him.

"shh…shh Dory… it's ok sweetheart. Daddy's here."

Dory calmed somewhat, but her speech was still garbled due to her whimpering.

"I-i-I can't! I-I can't love him! I'm- not- a- clownfish! Wah!"

Jenny looked at Charlie. Dory? A clownfish?

Charlie gave Jenny a loving, yet knowing look.

"Dory, sweetie… Mom and I are gonna talk for a bit, okay kelpcake?"

Dory sniffed, then sniffed again. She didn't want to be alone, but she nodded.

"okay Dad"

"Charlie, what's going on?" Jenny asked, when she and Charlie were in the privacy of their bedroom.

Jenny even more perplexed than she had been before.

"Marlin" Charlie whispered.

"Beg pardon?" Jenny asked.

"Jen, our little Dory is all grown up. She's in love… and I think it's Marlin."

"the clownfish?!" Jenny shrieked.

Charlie put a fin to her lips.

"Jennifer! Be quiet! Dorcas will hear you!"

Jenny blushed then giggled.

"Oooh Charlie! How could I have missed that!? Our little girl…!"

Charlie gently patted his wife's side as she cried tears of joy.

"B-but why did she wish she was a clownfish? She's perfect just the way she is!"

Charlie chuckled. He loved his Jenny so much. It was no figure where Dorcas got her looks, or her intelligence…

"She's afraid that Martin…" he started, having the feeling he didn't get the name quite right.

"Marlin" Jenny corrected.

"Right. Marlin will reject her because she's not a clownfish."

"Oooh. I see. Well, what can we do?"

"Hope for the best for now" said Charlie with a smirk.

"If Marlin feels the way about our Dory as I think he does, it won't take long before he comes calling."

Jenny flipped with excitement.

"Mom?" Dory asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear… are you feeling better?" Jenny asked, putting a fin to Dory's cheek.

"yeah, I am… I think. Well… I gotta go meet Marlin to pick up Tito"

"Nemo" her parents corrected, glancing at each other.

"I knew that." Dory winked, and giggled.

Charlie and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief.

As they watched her swim away, both were thinking how blessed they were to have a special girl like Dory.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3- Memories

Meanwhile, as Marlin was waiting for Dory to return and Nemo to get back from school, he lay in the anemone, trying to get some rest from the night before.

Dory had had a nightmare that something or someone was watching her during the night. It had taken a while to calm her down to rest.

Marlin had almost offered her to come inside and take a guest bedroom, but she'd assured him she would be fine.

He hadn't quite believed her, but decided to let it slide.

That brought him to this afternoon. What had dory been embarrassed about? He couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

Then a thought occurred to him.

Could Dory feel the same way about him as he did about her?

That would make sense of why she was blushing, but then why try to avoid it?

Was she afraid? He knew he was. He hadn't been in love with anyone since his wife Coral passed away nine years ago.

Wow, would Nemo really be ten this year?

Goodness how time flies.

For some reason, a memory of super cute cuddly otters was brought into Marlin's head.

What the- where had that come from?

Mommies and daddies and baby otters… it reminded him of Nemo.

He wished his son could have known his mother; but would they have really been the same fish if Coral and all of 449 of Nemo's brothers and sisters had been alive?

Would Marlin have met Dory, and Nemo come to love her like a mother? Probably not.

That caused an odd jump in Marlin's stomach. _There it goes again!_ He thought.

 _Maybe I should just tell her, get it over with…_

Then he thought of something. Something important.

Had Dory been embarrassed and snapped at him because she liked him and she was afraid of rejection?

 _That's it!_ Marlin thought.

He hadn't been this excited since… since Dory had jumped on top of the Jelly Fish and they'd had a race to see who could get out the fastest.

Shortly beforehand, he'd carefully, tenderly seen to her fin after a baby jellyfish stung her

 _Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy! Dory said, holding her fin._

 _Marlin's overprotection feelers went on high alert. No one was hurt while in his care…_

" _Let me see" he said, holding out his fin for hers._

" _No…ugh don't touch it!"_

" _I'm not gonna touch it!" He argued. "I just want to see…"_

" _Owowowow Hey! How come the jelly didn't sting you?!"_

" _It did" Marlin said gravely, feeling the pain in his tail. "but I live in an anemone so I'm used to these sort of stings."_

 _He'd gently, carefully looked her over, noticing her fin did look a little inflamed and tender._

 _She'd tried not to cry as he told her that they had to be careful…_

So much for that idea… Marlin thought shuddering, as he got up, stretched and made his way cautiously out of the anemone.

Marlin smiled happily to himself at all the little moments he'd shared with his friend.

Maybe someday he could stop being a scaredy-fish and tell her how he felt…


	4. A Parent Trap Perhaps

Chapter 4- A Parent Trap Perhaps

As Mr. Ray swam up to the reef and floated down, Nemo looked around for his dad and Dory.

He couldn't wait to see Dory and tell her what fun they had at the new aquarium exhibit.

Just as Nemo spotted his dad and Dory, he noticed something unusual… Dad's fin was lightly touching Dory's fin.

Dory didn't seem to notice. Neither did Dad apparently as the next second they glanced down, then looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey Squirt! Quick, look over at my dad and Dory. Do you see what I see?"

The tiny sea turtle looked over at Jellyman and Lil' Blue. Their fins were touching…

"Sweet!"

Nemo laughed "totally!"

"Hey Nemo!" Sheldon said.

"What?" Nemo asked.

Sheldon swam over to Nemo and Squirt, so no one other than Tad and Pearl could hear them.

"Does your dad have a crush on Ms. Dory?" Sheldon whispered.

"Dude!" Squirt squealed. "He saw it too!"

Nemo laughed mischievously, and he hoped the plan he had in his head would work.

He loved Dory like the mom he never had; he wanted more than anything to see his dad happy.

"So here's what we're gonna do" Nemo whispered.

The plan was to somehow get back to the aquarium without the adults' notice, find a male Blue Tang, maybe get his dad jealous enough to fight for Dory.

"Dude! That's sick!" Squirt cried shaking his head.

"It'd never work" Pearl muttered.

"We could die!" Tad cried.

Sheldon 'punched' him.

Nemo rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys in or what?"

Squirt looked around at the others and raised a fin.

"Dude! count me in!"

"sweet" Nemo smirked as they slapped fins and bumped noggins

"Ow" Nemo muttered.

"how do we start, dude?" Squirt asked, the others nodded, getting excited about the idea.

"Hmmm... which way to the EAC? We may need your dad's help on this…"

As the group whispered, Mr. Ray, who had exceptionally good vibration, chuckled as he heard the plan to set up Marlin Clownfish and Dory Tang.

He couldn't exactly condone the idea, but it was sweet nonetheless. Maybe he could speak with Hank, Destiny, Bailey and Dory's parents… get something started in a different direction…?

Mr. Ray started singing, signaling to his passengers that they had arrived at home.

Catching Nemo's eye, the stingray winked.

Nemo grinned, realizing that their teacher had heard the whole thing. This was going to be interesting…


	5. A Dream or Nightmare

I own nothing.

After Nemo's return home from school, he rambled on excitedly to Dory about how cool his field trip had been.

He would've likely talked her gills off, if Marlin didn't warn Nemo about homework.

As official teacher's helper, Dory was more than happy to help him with his assignments.

Marlin watched Dory with Nemo as they played after dinner. They were so lucky to have Dory in their lives, him especially.

The clownfish quickly swam away when it seemed a memory flashed before his eyes, him no bigger than Nemo with no lucky fin, playing with a tiny blue fish...

 _ **Dory...?**_ Marlin thought as he watched his friend.

Little did he know, someone else was watching them too...

* * *

Later that night the ocean was peaceful and quiet.

All or most fish were asleep, save one mysterious clownfish swimming, lurking around, not recognizing anything.

The clownfish's name was Coral. she'd been spotted at the edge of Great Barrier Reef earlier that day, but swam away before she was caught.

it had been nearly ten years since she had been here; everything changed

Then she saw it, the home she had been forced to leave so long ago!

Shuddering she remembered the events that had taken her away from home, nearly forbidding her return.

Her husband, Marlin. Would he remember her?

Were any of the children alive?

As she sat above the roof watching Marlin, she heard the unmistakable sound of snoring.

Glaring, the clownfish turned and noticed a Blue Tang fish, snoring her sleep away.

A closer look told her this was the same fish who had seen her the other night; the same fish her Marlin had comforted and coddled, her shooing him off to bed.

The same fish she'd seen earlier today, whom Marlin gazed at with such adoration and love; he'd never looked at Coral that way before...

Anger and jealousy raged up in the clownfish. This was her home and her family; no Tang was going to take Marlin and whatever fish they had left, if any, away from her...

Coral smiled again adoringly at her husband. he looked like a little fish, fast asleep.

 ** _I will fight for you._**

* * *

Inside the anemome , Marlin was dreaming about his fishhood, before he met Coral.

his fishhood started out similarly to Dory's; he knew now that this was not wishful thinking. They had been born in the same Aquariam in fact.

thats why, when he'd gone to find Dory, the name Sejourney Weaver sounded familiar; it had triggered something in his subconcious.

When he had kissed Dory's cheek the other night, something in him sparked, bringing back a myriad of pictures and familiar images.

 _ **We were both young when I first saw you.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

 _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

Many memories case back with his father, Luther, and himself, not much older than Nemo.

Then there had been Dory. Sweet, adorable, beautiful little Dory with her big violet eyes and 'short term memory loss'.

She'd been about five at the time, with him being about eight.

Some of the boy fish had been playing Toss the Shell when Dory asked if she could play.

Marlin had come along a moment before and was having a little fun before his dad came to get him. Luther was a strict clownfish; no jokes, no fun, just anger... and pure hatred for all Blue Tangs and humans.

He hardly ever let Marlin out of his sight.

After Marlin was born, his mother had been caught on a fish hook and his father had been injured trying to save her.

She died, making Luther swear that he would care for their son, Marlin. He'd kept his promise, begrudgedly.

 ** _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._**

 ** _See you make your way through the crowd_**

 ** _And say, "Hello, "_**

 ** _Little did I know..._**

"C-can I play?" asked a tiny little Tang with big violet eyes and a pretty smile. Marlin thought she was gorgeous.

Just when he was about to say yes, one of the boys made faces and started to laugh. "Yeah right, you little baby- Catch this!"

Before Marlin could do anything, the thrown shell hit the fish on the head.

"Owwww!" she wailed. Marlin glanced back then glared at the boys when they started to laugh. Instead of fighting, and getting in big trouble with his dad, Marlin turned his attention to the tiny fish.

"Are you ok?" he asked, putting his fin on her head. (as a young fish, Marlin sounds just like Nemo. it's easier that way)

"Um, I don't know...am I?" Marlin looked at her curiously.

"What's your name?" he asked. the Tang looked at him and smiled, violet eyes wide and trusting.

"My name is Dory, and I sumfer frum shortterm memoryloss"

A fish with short term memory loss? Marlin shook his head. oh well; there were worse kinds of fish out there...

"It's nice to meet you, Dory... I'm Marlin"

Dory took his fin and swung it in between them while swimming.

Marlin smiled and blushed.

He hoped he and Dory would be friends forever.

However, his father had other ideas as he watched his son make friends with Jenny's daughter.

His Jenny. the one who cast him aside like a tin of sardines, for that know-it-all Charlie Tang.

Who cared if they were the same species!?

Completely unaware of his father's inner turmoil, Marlin showed his new friend around his favorite hiding spot, a tiny cave not far from her home.

They played for a while until Dory spotted a shell and told him about her parents."Mommy always leaves the pretty purple shells" she yawned. Marlin tried not to laugh as he took her fin and guided her home.

"I like you," she continued sleepily "it's like with you, I can remember things, almost as if I'm ho-ome" she as she yawned. Marlin felt a burst of pride and took her fin in his.

Shortly before, she had fallen asleep in the cave, while Marlin watched over her, promising nothing bad to ever happen to her and they'd always be friends forever...

Who should be waiting for them but both her parents and his father; Luther glaring, Charlie frowning, and Jenny worried, yet wary over her former boyfish's presence.

 ** _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**

 ** _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**

 ** _And I was crying on the staircase_**

 ** _Begging you, "Please don't go"_**

"Say goodbye son, you'll never see that little fish again!"

Jenny held Dory as she started to cry, Marlin pleading with his father not to keep him and Dory apart.

"Dad, no! please! you don't understand!"

"Understand what?! that she'll do nothing but break your heart? nothing good comes of marrying out of species son, let's go!"

Luther glared at Jenny and Charlie and swam away. Marlin took a last look at them.

"I said lets go, Marlin!" With tears welling in her eyes, Dory stared after Marlin, lip quivering.

with tears in his eyes, Marlin nodded to Dory and swam off after his father... every tail stroke breaking his heart...

 ** _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**

 ** _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**

 ** _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**

 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

* * *

Marlin was just waking up when he heard Dory scream.

 ** _Dory!_**

In that next moment, Marlin knew nothing except that he had to get to his girlfish's aide to see what's wrong.

 ** _wait, girlfish?_**

no, nothing mattered except...

he remembered...

everything!

Dory, the aquarium, the cave, their separation, the ocean, the hooks, Coral, home, eggs, death...

Nemo, starting school, losing Nemo, then, finally, Dory again.

He would have remembered her had he not foolishly decided to take on a sharp tooth.

what was it Dory had said before reuniting him with Nemo? that by looking at him, she was home...?

By then Marlin was so excited it was hard not to grab Dory by the cheeks and kiss her!

"Dory? Dory, honey are you okay?"

He hoped she was too tired to notice the slip, which she seemed to be, but someone else did...

* * *

he had moved on?! and he had a girlfish?! with a Tang for seaweed sake!

the mysterious newcomer hardened her resolve. Let the games begin!

* * *

Dory yawned, trying to stay awake. She'd been startled awake by the sight of that strange fish again!

"I-I'm fine, Marlin yawn really... I just thought I saw yawn something"

Marlin shook his head. He didn't feel good about this. He moved to grab Dory's fin.

"Dory, sweetheart,if you feel someone's watching you, then I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you were in the anemone, with me."

Dory looked at him startled. Had her ear holes been waterlogged, or did he just call her 'sweetheart'?

she wanted to melt like a bucket of chum, but shook her head

"Um no. not a good idea..." she remembered when they were little and he'd held her in his fins...

that wasn't the same sensation as both of them being terrified of the light fish... or getting ready to be tossed around by the swirling vortex of terror, leading them to Sydney. She remembered with a smile, that he hadn't been so pleased about that.

but now... things were a bit different.

"Dory..." Marlin winced and his heart sank as she shook her head again; not angrily, just firm.

"No, Marlin, I said no, ok? I'm fine... its probably my overimaginative brain anyway."

"But..." him and his big mouth.

now she was glaring at him.

"Marlin Enrique Clownfish, that's the end of discussion! Now, back to bed. Nemo and I have school tomorrow."

Coral gasped.

She and Marlin had a son, named Nemo?

"As you wish your highness," Marlin bowed playfully.

"Oh you..." the Tang smiled dreamily, her eyes catching something behind Marlin.

Marlin swam back to the anemone unaware, fully intending to keep an eye on Dory.

 ** _Nemo_**...

Should she warn Marlin?

Coral was looking straight at Dory, smirking.

Dory glared. I **_dare_** you.

Dory? Marlin must have seen something was wrong.

I'm fine. she said, nuzzling his gill. He blushed, and swam away.

Coral rolled her eyes. Marlin could be such a child sometimes

Dory's look must have convinced him, because he swam away and went back inside.

As soon as he was gone, Coral was startled at the smirk on the Tang's face.

Dory smirked. it was lighting and her nightmare was coming to light...

a clownfish...?

Dory's smirk vanished. This was a female clownfish, stalking the anemone as if she owned it.

Wait, wasn't Coral dead? that's what Marlin and Nemo had told her.

If she was in fact alive and swimming, life as they knew it would never be the same...

r&r! enjoy!


	6. The Separation

I own absolutely nothing. (I've disowned Luther)

Read Review and Enjoy!

The Separation

The next morning came quickly for Marlin, Dory and Nemo.

Contrary to routine, the three fish were quiet, swimming the way to school, each thinking their own thoughts.

Marlin was slightly cranky. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; not telling Dory how he really felt about her was slowly driving him crazy.

Nemo's thoughts geared toward the group and their escape plan. Could they pull it off? Could they find a fish for Dory? And, most importantly, what would happen if their parents found out?

Maybe getting Crush's help wasn't such a great idea after all… the turtle and the clownfish had become really good friends, and were accountable during care of the others' offspring.

Nemo gulped. If his father ever heard of what he and his friends were planning, he wouldn't ever leave the anemone again.

Maybe it was better if they called the idea off, and allowed Dory and Marlin to fall for each other themselves.

 _With a little help of course._ Nemo thought, aiming a mischievous grin at Marlin, pretending not to glance in Dory's direction every five seconds.

Dory's mind wandered back to the female clownfish she'd seen earlier. Was it really Coral?

Would she come after Nemo?

Marlin looked up as Dory gulped. She was avoiding him again and he wondered why.

Dory continued her thought process.

What about Marlin? Would Coral, if that was indeed who this fish was, come after him, too?

 _I'd really hate to lose these guys. They're like family…_ she thought.

Then and there, Dory vowed to do whatever she had to, to keep the loved ones beside her safe.

She prayed there wouldn't be any trouble…

As Marlin continued to watch Dory, he was again taken aback at how naturally beautiful she was. Ever since they met, she had never complained about anything… even when she got hurt.

He winced.

With Dory, Marlin realized he never had to gain Dory's approval about things, as he had with Coral.

With Dory, he already had her trust and friendship…

After everything that happened years ago, would Charlie accept Marlin fit to ask for Dory's fin?

He could only hope…

 _ **I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

 _ **We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew,**_

 _ **So close your eyes…**_

 _ **Escape this town for a little while…**_

 _Thirty-two years ago_

 _Marlin 8; Dory: 5- Night time, day after Dorlin met_

"Keep them closed, Dory… no peeking! We're almost there"

The two fish suddenly stopped. Marlin kept his fin over Dory's eyes to be sure she wouldn't peek.

"Can I open them now?" she asked, a little breathless.

Marlin giggled, wanting to nuzzle her. She was so cute when she was excited.

"Okay, now!" Dory opened her eyes.

Marlin had directed her to the west side of the Open Ocean exhibit, straight across from her home and their cave.

Marlin had insisted that the cave was both of theirs now since that's where they played.

On the west side of the exhibit there was an overhang, with a blue-green glow rock, surrounded by hanging moss.

The rock was hoisted up against the wall, surrounded by little white lights that the humans had set up for an occasion called 'Christmas'.

Dory was entranced. Marlin beamed.

 _Yes!_ He thought.

"Marlin, it's butiful!" (bootiful!)

Marlin gazed at his best friend with loving eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you, Dory" he whispered.

Dory gasped, giggled, then nuzzled him.

Marlin returned her nuzzle, and led her to a heart drawn into the rock.

"What's that for?" Dory questioned, looking up at him.

"Dory, you're my best friend in the whole world" to which Dory blushed.

"I really, really like you…" he paused, not quite sure if like expressed the feelings he had for the little fish in front of him.

He now knew that his father and Dory's mother had once been in love, but that she found Dory's father, and they mated.

If she hadn't had done that, Dory wouldn't have been born. For that, Marlin was grateful.

"Dory, in case my dad ever finds us…" Marlin shivered, not wanting to think about the possibility that if found out, his father would separate them… for good.

Marlin looked into Dory's eyes, and saw three things. Two of them, love and trust for him, made his heart soar.

The third, made his heart cringe. As soon as he had mentioned his father, there was a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Dory, do you know how your parents tell you they love you?" he asked, taking the small fish into his fins.

When she got older, he wondered if she would grow to be like her mother. Bigger than him, but that didn't matter. She would still be his Dory.

Dory nodded to his question, then noticed Marlin's cheeks and gills start to glow red. She giggled.

Marlin decided that no matter what, his father couldn't take away his feelings.

So what if they crossbred? Did that really matter, as long as they loved each other?

Still, that was for the future.

"I love you, Dory" Marlin whispered, nuzzling and hugging her.

Dory squeaked and hugged him back.

"I wuv you too Marlin… I always will" they giggled and Dory kissed his cheek.

She was still little, so Marlin decided he'd wait to kiss her back. No use in rushing things…

Gently, Marlin took Dory's fin and Showed her how to write her initials; then he wrote his own.

MEC & DAT 2k3 3

And thus, Marlin Eric Clownfish, and Dorcas Ariel Tang commemorated their friendship, and vowed to treasure it forever.

If only the happy moment lasted longer…

 _ **You were Romeo**_

 _ **I was a Scarlet Letter**_

 _ **And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet,**_

 _ **But you were everything to me**_

 _ **And I begged you please don't go…**_

"Marlin!"

"Dad! I- what are you doing here?!"

"I told you very specifically to stay away from that Tang! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Marlin glared at his father. He was being a bully and scaring Dory.

Dory whimpered and hid behind her best friend.

"Yeah, well, it's not fair! I love Dory, Dad, and she- "

"Love!? Ha!" the older Clownfish scoffed. "You know nothing about the stupid little shrimp!"

Marlin and Dory gasped. Then Marlin growled. If Luther weren't his father, he'd end up with some broken bones…

"CLOWNFISH!" came a roar behind Luther.

All heads turned to see Charlie, flanked by a furious Jenny.

Charlie didn't look pleased. He looked ready to kick some tail fin.

"You will kindly remove yourself from my daughter's presence. NOW"

Luther glared at Marlin.

"See now what you've done?!"

Marlin glared at him.

"I don't care! I hate you!"

Luther finned Marlin's cheek. Marlin held it, not wanting Dory, who was already scared, to see his tears.

"That really how you want to show off and set an example for your little girlfish?"

Marlin blushed.

"I'm your father, boy, and you do what I tell you! Got it?"

Luther turned to Charlie, and smirked at Jenny, who was still seething.

"My boy will never marry your excuse of an egg. She's crazy, and won't last long with anybody!"

Jenny gasped in horror. Charlie glared lethally and clenched his teeth.

"You go, and take your son with you, before I have you thrown out!" the Tang hissed.

Marlin and Dory gasped. Dory swam quickly into Marlin's fins. Since he was bigger than she was, at least for a time, he enveloped her to him, holding her close as their hearts broke, together…

This wasn't fair…

Dory snuggled into Marlin's gills, trying not to cry. She felt safer with Marlin right now than with her parents…

"Fine!" Luther roared, waking up many fish, who told him to shut up and go to sleep.

"This tank isn't big enough for the two of us, Tang!"

Luther's green eyes flashed to his son.

"Marlin! Drop that shrimp and let's go- as of now, we're moving… to open water."

Jenny gasped, her maternal instincts kicking in. She had no feud with Marlin. Just his father.

She watched tenderly as Marlin did his best to shield her daughter from his father's anger.

"Oh no… Luther, please! He's just a boy!"

Luther smirked at her.

"Is that the filter I hear, doing all that whining? Zip it, Jenny you lost your say when you mated Neptune, here."

"Neptune doesn't exist" both Charlie and Marlin muttered, Marlin rolling his eyes. (Idol, not planet)

Luther glared at Marlin again.

"Let's go!" he growled.

Dory tried to swim after Marlin, but Charlie stopped her.

As they swam to the filter that would lead them to the ocean, Luther grabbed Marlin's fin, so he wouldn't make a swim for it.

In that next moment he wasn't sure if it was adrenaline, or what, but Marlin felt as if he needed to do something nuts. Something to help Dory remember that he loved her…

Marlin looked back at Dory one last time. "I love you Dorcas Ariel Tang!" he yelled at the top of his gills.

"I love you too, Marlin Eric Clownfish!" she hollered back, then giggled hysterically.

Marlin grinned, even as his father yanked him through the filter. He could get finwhipped till his father was blue in the face. He didn't care.

He had told Dory he loved her…

Now if she could just remember that, until they found each other again…

Back at the Aquarium, Charlie and Jenny smiled at each other as they watched Dory wave goodbye, even after Marlin was out of sight.

After she was finished, Dory turned to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we play hide and seek?"

Her parents looked at each other perplexed. Had she no memory of the devastation that had just occurred, that she had just witnessed, and been privy to?

Well, that was unexpected. Then again, maybe it was better to see Marlin as a new friend who had moved away, than her fishhood sweetheart, taken away by his over controlling father…

 _ **Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

 _ **I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run;**_

 _ **You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,**_

 _ **It's a Love Story, baby just say, "Yes".**_


	7. A Game of Chess

A Game of Chess

I own nothing

 ** _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._**  
 ** _This love is difficult but it's real._**  
 ** _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**  
 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

"Dory…Dory!"

Dory wiggled her head and focused. Neo was smiling, and Marlin looked concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

Dory nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure… fine- c'mon Nemo"

Marlin grabbed her fin.

"Oh, no you don't… Nemo, go on ahead to class. I need to talk to Dory for a minute"

Nemo shrugged. "Okay, Dad"

He swam off toward class, and winked when Squirt, Sheldon, Tad and Pearl looked at him. Pearl giggled.

Mr. Ray chuckled. Maybe as a class project about Chemistry, he'd allow Nemo and his friends to help him.

He thought about maybe giving a school 'Open Tour' and find some time talk to Hank about gathering Nemo's "extended family" for a "parent teacher" conference…

Meanwhile, Marlin wanted to know what was bothering Dory.

"You've been quiet all morning. That's not like you." He stated bluntly. He ribbed her fin. "Something wrong?"

Let's play the 'complicated emotion' card, shall we? She thought desperately, wanting to smack herself. Poker face, Tang! You got this! If you let it show, he'll know something's up!

"Nope- M-mm" she shook her head.

Marlin glanced at her suspiciously. He wasn't buying her answer for a second.

After a minute of her giving him nothing, Marlin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, alright- I'll let you go for now, but only cause you're late."

She was ready to go, when Marlin thought of something else.

"And, Dory?"

Dory turned to Marlin. It was obvious he too had something on his mind.

Marlin shook his head.

"What?" Dory asked.

"Nothing" Marlin answered, his gills and cheeks glowing.

Dory giggled a little. Frowning, Marlin looked at her.

"Marlin, come on, partner! What is it?" she urged.

That stung. No pun intended, but the last time she had called him 'partner' was a little before the time she nearly died in a forest of jellyfish.

Smooth move, Clownfish. He glared to himself. You swear on holy seaweed that she's yours to protect forever, then you nearly kill her!

He knew it was exaggeration, but he still felt guilty.

"Nothing, Dory, it's stupid, okay- just get going before you're late!"

Dory was hurt. She just wanted to help…

"Okay, okay… Mr. Bossy" she glared at him, sticking her tongue out for a second.

Marlin glared right back. If she did that again, her tongue would be adrift at sea…

"Dory. Get. To. School. Now." He growled. Before I grab you by the fin, and…

She humphed, and swam off.

Marlin wanted to hit himself with something. He'd almost tasted the salt on her lips!

Gah! I'm such a coward!

Feeling weepy and drained, Marlin headed home not aware of the danger that lay ahead...

Dory caught up with the class just as Mr. Ray was starting a lesson on the human science of 'Chemistry'.

"Do they blow stuff up?" one fish asked.

Mr. Ray glanced at Dory- her mind was elsewhere, and she wasn't 'echoing' like she usually did.

"Sometimes" the stingray smirked. "But chemistry can also take on a biological element."

He winked at Dory.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"You mean like when a mommy fish and a daddy fish really like each other?" Pearl asked, stars in her yes.

Nemo saw Dory wince, and smiled to himself.

"Mmm… something like that" said Mr. Ray.

"My dad and Dory like each other" Nemo smiled. "Right, Dory?"

Dory, not expecting that thought from the fish she considered her son, blushed, before something caught her attention.

An orange fish with white stripes came over to the classroom, and slowly, casually, swam over to the stingray.

Tad and Sheldon winked at Nemo and started to chant while others started to giggle.

"Marlin and Dory swimming in the Sea, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Dory blushed fuchsia now. Uh oh Nemo thought. Boy was he in for a finwhipping!

Nemo socked Tad and Sheldon.

"OW! Hey! What I do? what I do?!" Sheldon yelped.

"You embarrassed her, dummy! Now I'm gonna get in trouble from my dad, thanks to you!"

Mr. Ray, seeing that Dory was a bit embarrassed, changed the subject to the oceans layers and called on kids to name them in less than ten seconds.

The orange fish swam over.

Dory's eyes widened.

This was Coral. She knew it!

"Excuse me, Mr. Ray, is it?"

The stingray widened his eyes when he looked to his left and noticed a beautiful clownfish.

"Why yes, ma'am. Hello. How can I help you?"

Coral looked at Dory. With the slightest of smiles, she turned back to the stingray.

Check.

Dory glared. Oh, no you don't!

"My name is Coral Clownfish. My husband Marlin and I live in the anemone, not far from here. I hate to disrupt your class, but I really need to take Nemo home now…"

Dory gasped. She wouldn't! Unless…

Dory thought about it for a second… Bingo!

"Nemo" she called in an authoritative teaching voice. "I need to speak to you about your disruption in class, young man"

Nemo gulped, then actually looked at Dory, who winked.

"Oh, okay"

They swam towards Sharks Anonymous. Bruce owed her a favor.

"Dory? Why are you taking me to see Uncle Bruce?"

Dory turned to him.

"Listen up, kiddo. I gotta talk fast. I need you to tell Bruce to take you home. He'll know why"

Nemo nodded.

"When you get to your dad, I need you to tell him the password."

Nemo got excited. "What is it?"

Nearby, a fish was loudly mowing his yard.

"Got it" Nemo nodded.

"Tell your dad to come straight here" Dory said.

Nemo looked confused. "But why?" he asked.

Dory looked at her 'son' with love in her eyes. "Don't worry Nemo. Everything's fine"

Dory wasn't sure which one she hated more. The fact she'd just lied to him, even to protect him, or the fate that waited her back with the classroom and the 'dissatisfied parent'.

"Hey" Dory said. Nemo looked at her. She opened her fins and he swam into them with no hesitation.

"I love you" Dory said softly, petting his back scales.

"I love you too, Mom" Nemo winced. "Um. Dory… sorry"

Dory kissed his head, tears clouding in her eyes. He looked so much like Marlin at that age.

"No worries, now swim, and swim hard!"

Nemo nodded and swam for his life.

Dory prayed Marlin would come soon.

Her life may depend on it.

She turned back to the class gathering, and noticed Coral glaring at her.

Dory smirked.

Checkmate.


	8. Revenge of the Clownfish

I own nothing. Read and Review!

Revenge of the Clownfish

Slowly, Dory swam back to class, when Coral grabbed her fin.

"Was that my son you sent to a group of sharks?"

Dory looked at Nemo, then back at Coral.

"Oh! He's your son?! I hardly noticed the resemblance! Yeah, uh I had no idea! You've been dead for so long, and I just- I"

Dory shook her head.

"I have to get back to class, so if you'll excuse me…"

Coral yanked her back.

"Not so fast, Tang. I've seen you around, flirting with my husband, and cuddling up to my son. I know you know who I am, and I know you've been trying to swim in on my life- "

Dory put her hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, lady…cool your bubbles a bit, okay? Nobody's trying to swim in on- "

Coral glared at her.

"Aren't you? Marlin is MY mate. Nemo is MY son! You're just some crazy fish trying to erase their memories of me- well thanks for the help, fishy… but I got it covered"

Dory swallowed her response. Who the ever loving Trench did this fish think she was?

 ** _God, help me!_** Dory prayed before turning back to Coral.

"There's something wrong with you" she muttered, smirking at Marlin's description of her when they met.

"I don't have time for this, cause I gotta get back to class, but let me give you the quick 411, okay? First, I am **_not_ ** crazy. You do not want to go there, and find out. Second, Marlin and I are friends! I could never be you, and try to invade on his life or try to take over!"

Coral didn't look convinced.

"Finally, if you do go back, you're going to have a lot of trouble explaining how you're alive! Barracudas are no joke!"

Dory smiled as she thought of Marlin. Her heart had gone out to him when he shared the story of his first wife's death. Recently, he'd been trying to tell her something. She wondered what. Dory hoped Nemo was okay.

Coral was looking at her, her eye twitching at the mention of the Barracuda.

Dory should have stayed silent, but felt the need to move on, letting Coral know why her delusion of a happy family would never work.

"And for all Nemo knows, you don't exist. And Marlin? You're dead to him, too. So how can you expect after all this time to swim magically back into their lives as if nothing ever happened? You've had plenty of time to return, and ya didn't! Marlin and Nemo have moved on, Coral- it's time you let go and move on, too."

As soon as Dory was done, Coral yelled in a murderous rage and charged…

 ** _Me and my big mouth!_** Dory thought, just before Coral, with Dory in her sights, slammed into her, pushing her toward the edge of the drop off.

Coral stopped a minute, while Dory got up. Her side hurt, but it was nothing serious.

"Ha-ha! That all you got?!"

Coral roared and charged again.

 _ **Oh, Shrimp!**_

Coral repeatedly slammed into the Tang.

Dory didn't have time to react such as yell for Ray to get the kids out of there, or scream due to the pain of multiple injuries.

This wasn't Marlin's gentle shoving, trying to talk sense into her about leaving.

This was Pure. Raw. Hatred. This fish wanted her dead. And would not stop until she was.

This wasn't Nemo's loving hug, cuddling into her as if she were his mother.

This was his mother, brutally charging into her, due to her fear of Dory taking over her life, her home, her family.

Dory's family!

What would Mom say when Dory didn't come home?

What would Dad do when he found out Dory wasn't there?

What about Bailey and Destiny?

Hank?

The Sharks?

Bob, Ted and Phil?

Nemo?

And most importantly, Marlin. Would he cry? Get mad? Track her down?

What about Coral? Would he take her back?

Dory could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. She knew her bones were breaking. She was glad no blood was there…

Darkness came over her like a welcome blanket from all of the pain. She could almost see Marlin as a little fish again, waiting by their cave to come play.

Dory slipped into unconsciousness as Coral pushed her one last time, over the drop off, into the darkness of the deep.

Smirking, Coral took a deep breath and primped herself up.

Now to head back home and claim what was rightfully hers…


	9. A Few Good Fish

A Few Good Fish

I own nothing

Following Dory's instructions, Nemo swam as fast as he could to find the sharks.

Nemo had met them a few times and loved them all like uncles.

They were playing Tail Tennis in the bomb yard; the balloons had all been 'popped' two years ago.

Nemo couldn't tell what they were playing with, but it looked like a human leather wallet.

He'd seen plenty up on the surface when they rescued Dory.

Nemo swam closer, grinning as the sharks played and had fun.

"Gah ha! Nice try, Chum! Anchor, 's your turn. Surf's up!" Bruce cheekily slapped his tail too high as both his pals cried out in indignation.

"Bruce!" cried Chum.

"Aw, Bruce, c'mon mate! Almost 'ad that one!" sulked Anchor.

"U-uncle Bruce?!" Nemo called.

Bruce turned. That voice! It sounded like…

"Nemo! Good ta see ya lad!" Bruce hi-finned the little clownfish.

"Hey, Nemo!" Anchor waved. "Whatcha doin' 'ere, mate? Thought yous in school bout now" Chum grinned.

"Mm, yeah, I'm supposed to be, but…" Nemo looked down, trying to be a big fish and not cry.

"Here, here, maate… whatsa matta?" Bruce asked.

"It's Dory. She told me to tell you to take me home, and you'd know why."

Bruce frowned harshly. He knew exactly why their little Sheila was worried. He'd seen that creepy clownfish 'imself the other day, lookin' like Dory's mate, Marlin.

 _ **If that was Nemo's mum, wasn't she supposed to be dead?**_ The white shark thought.

Chum and Anchor looked at each other and shivered. They were thinking he same thing.

"Aye, mate. Sure I'll take ya home. Don't ya be worryin' bout your mum"

Nemo looked at him curiously.

"Dory" Bruce clarified, confused at the little tyke's grin.

Nemo whispered the new and improved plan into Bruce's ear hole. It wasn't really new; they just talked about it with Mr. Ray, and he suggested his idea instead. It was safer, and kept everyone from getting into trouble.

"That so, eh?" Bruce grinned and winked. "Alright, mate… count us in" Nemo flipped excitedly.

Bruce explained the plan to Chum and Anchor who clapped and agreed.

"Right then, right now, I'm gonna take Nemo here home. Chum, Anchor, you two keep an eye out for Dory, and I'll be back in a jiff"

Chum and Anchor saluted. "Where do we start?" Chum asked.

"At the drop off" Nemo said, worriedly.

Bruce patted his head. "Not wo worry mate, Dory'll be fine. Now let's get you home to your dad- he's bound to be a bit worried, eh?"

Nemo nodded and led the way, not realizing what awaited him…

Coral was so excited to see Marlin, she'd forgotten about the anemone and its stings.

On her way home, Bob, Ted and Phil all looked at each other.

"A female clownfish?" Bob asked

"Yeah… wait, didn't Marlin have a thing for Dory?" Ted asked.

Maybe she's Marty's sister or somebody like that" Phil suggested.

All three looked on curiously. Each father had seen Dory with Nemo, Dory with their own children, and Marlin and Dory together.

She was a natural mother for never having kids of her own; and she and Marlin seemed to really like each other.

Marlin didn't seem the kind of fish to fish-fling… was he?

Coral had long practiced what she would say to Marlin and how they would meet, but here in their own home, it seemed perfect.

Right now, Marlin was in a swimming frenzy.

He'd gone to Jonah's Junk heap and found a beautiful shiny fin pin for Dory. (a diamond broach)

Would she wear it?

More importantly, was he ready for such a huge step, when he couldn't even gather the gills to tell her that he loved her?

Screaming it to the water top at the aquarium was different. He'd been serious then, but this was an even more serious step.

He swam out of the anemone, since Dory couldn't get in anyway. Somehow, he'd have to help her to get in… unless they moved…

 _ **Bah… not time to think about that now…**_

 _ **Ugh! Where should I hide it?! Note to self: if she bleeds, tell sharks to hold their breath.**_

In his wandering, Marlin had also found two other shiny fin pins. A plain gold one, and a gold shiny one. (a gold hair barrette and a gold diamond pin)

Jonah had sworn they were sanitary, but Marlin wasn't so sure.

He couldn't hide them in the anemone.

What about Bailey and Destiny? No, He had Bailey's pins already. That wouldn't work, especially since they were both trying to keep it secret.

What about Hank? He seemed reliable… then again, after an hour with Dory, he was bound to break down.

Marlin gulped. That left him with one last option.

Charlie and Jenny. They were perfect! Except that the events of long ago hadn't been discussed…

Charlie and he would have to have a serious talk. Fish to fish.

"Marlin!"

Marlin's head shot up. **_Huh? It can't be!_**

"Marlin? Where are you?"

Marlin could feel himself shaking. Was it a ghost?

 _ **It can't be! She's dead! She's dead! She died…nope… she's dead!**_

"Good feeling gone" he whispered to himself, as he tucked the jewelry safely away in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Coral?" he asked, confused and bewildered. He didn't see her inside, so he swam out, and nearly bumped into her.

"Marlin! Oh, there you are, honey! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the clownfish hugged him tight; too tight.

"Coral? Is it really you?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

His mate, alive?

Without even thinking, he rushed to hug her, then held back. His feelings were for Dory now, as they always had been, save the part when they were searching for Nemo.

Coral was dead. Long dead. How could she come back… unless…?

"But, how?" he thought aloud.

"Oh, Marlin" she rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? I'm here! I'm home! Can't we just enjoy each other?"

Marlin tried not to wince, especially when she swam over to kiss him. He agilely avoided her.

She looked hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry, but how do I know you're you? You've been dead for almost ten years, and now you're… alive? It doesn't make sense!"

Coral's smile faded. " _Seriously_ , Marlin?! I'm your wife! I saved you from that fishing pole… the one you got your stupid lip stuck on!"

He winced. "You would have been a goner if it weren't for me! You needed me then, and you need me now. Nemo needs his mother! Not some half-wit teacher who's gonna feed him to the sharks!"

 _ **Dory!**_ Marlin glanced at the female, having a feeling that something wasn't right.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"What"

"How do you know I have a son named Nemo?"

Coral scoffed, not believing her ear holes. "Uh, because I suggested the _**name**_ , Marlin!"

 _ **She's getting defensive.**_ He thought. _**Something's not right, here.**_

"Okay, well, if we can both safely assume that you're not dead, which if you really are Coral Clownfish then you are, because Heavens know that Coral Clownfish is dead, along with 449 of my eggs!"

Marlin was breathing hard now.

"Tell me this, Coral. How _could_ you be alive? How many eggs did that fish have to swallow for him not to have swallowed you whole, and digested you?"

Coral was covering her ears, shaking her head. She wasn't hearing this.

"A parent sacrifices themselves for their young. So, what happened?"

Coral didn't answer him.

"Do you see why, Coral? Do you see why it's so hard to conceive the idea that you are alive?! I fought with the fish who ate you!"

Marlin was breathing a mile a minute, Nemo's capture coming to mind. He shook the memory off and glared at his mate.

"I want answers" he snapped.

"You want answers?" she challenged.

"I want the TRUTH" he hollered.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH" she roared.

"Daddy?" Nemo asked, coming into the anemone, shaking with fear.

"Nemo!" Marlin gasped, swimming to his son.

"W-why aren't you in school? Huh? Where's Dory?"

Nemo glanced nervously at the other fish, she was smiling at him, and coming closer.

He hid behind his father.

"Who is she, Dad?" he asked.

"This is your mother, Nemo" Marlin said slowly, petting Nemo's lucky fin.

"Why?" Marlin was shocked when Nemo started to approach Coral, and finally doing so, head-butted her.

"Nemo! What are you doing?" Nemo glared at Coral. "Why don't you pick on someone your own kind? Like Dad or me?!" he head-butted her again, before Marlin grabbed him by the fin.

"Nemo! What is the matter with you?! Where's Dory? Why isn't she with you?"

Nemo shook his head and started to cry.

"SHE killed her! CORAL killed her! Dory told me to come home and tell you C-O-R-A-L. She knew something was wrong, and now she's dead!"

 _ **Dory? Dead?**_ Marlin's blood froze like ice, as the anemone started to swim…

Dory had described this same experience when she thought her parents were dead.

Nemo was still crying, struggling to explain himself.

"We were heading home when Bruce said he had to find Dory! I didn't want to come home alone, because Dory told me not to, and SHE was in our class! We found Dory at the bottom of the trench by the drop off! CORAL Dad! My Mother, Coral! SHE KILLED DORY!"

Nemo burst into tears, and Coral tried to swim near, when Marlin hissed at her. "Don't. You. DARE. Touch. My Son!"

Marlin held Nemo close, trying to quiet his son down, as he felt tears of his own stinging his eyes. These weren't egg death tears.

These were tears of his heart being ripped from his chest.

His love, the love of his life…

Gone forever…

And she wasn't coming back…

Marlin held Nemo until the fish fell asleep in his fins. He set him down and motioned for Coral to leave the anemone.

"Where is she?" Marlin murmured. "Take me to her."

Coral looked at Marlin confused and bewildered.

"Marlin, I- What are you saying? I'm here! I've come home!" she swam up to hi looking deep into his eyes.

All Marlin could see were Dory's eyes, her face, pale and lifeless.

Through his tears, Marlin glared at Coral. He wouldn't slap her as his father had him, but he sure wanted to.

"No, Coral- you have no home here. You died long ago, and I've moved on" He noticed Nemo come swim beside him, and put a fin around his son.

"But Nemo! _**I'm**_ his mother!" Coral cried desperately.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Nemo screamed.

"Nemo!" Coral gasped, swimming toward him. In an effort to swim away, Nemo struggled. "No! Stay away from me!"

He swam back into the anemone, Marlin turning to follow him, then stopped.

"You know, it's sad." He said, shaking his head.

"You came back, for what? To start over? To assuage your guilt of faking your death? Or…"

Coral was quiet and wouldn't look at him.

Marlin raised an eyebrow. _**Another fish?**_

"Who is he?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"You… wouldn't know him. He's a Moorish Idol"

 _ **Moorish Idol… wait… no, it can't be!**_

"Who is he Coral? How long…?"

"Before the eggs were laid," she said. "You had been talking in your sleep about a "Dorcas" something-or-other"

She glared at him, then shrugged. "I figured, hey… maybe it was some fish-fling or something… it would pass… but no. It happened every night up until the day it happened. I thought I'd pay you back, maybe ask Gill to spray the hose instead."

Marlin's eyes widened. He wasn't paying any attention to Coral, or else he'd probably glare at her.

Before the eggs

Before the barracuda

He'd remembered- Dory!

And Coral had thought it was a fish fling!

How utterly ridiculous

Marlin chuckled bitterly.

"Just so you know, Coral, you're dead to me twice over. Dorcas… her name is Dory. She isn't a fling. She never was."

He scoffed. "I'm beginning to wonder if you were, though… but then, Nemo wouldn't have been born, so that helps"

Coral glared venomously at him. "How dare you…"

Marlin smirked. "Coral… shut up."

She glanced at him wide eyed.

"Dory, Dorcas Ariel Tang. Hehe. She's my fishhood sweetheart."

He nodded at her confused expression. "Yep. We were both born and raised at the Jewel of Moral Bay California. It's an aquarium for endangered or injured species. You've seen her, so you know what a looker she is. She was so cute back then! I was Nemo's age when I met her… wow…just, wow"

Marlin had that look of love in his eyes again. The one that he had never had for Coral herself.

"So anyway, when we were little and stayed away from my dad, we were treated like royalty with our friends… I think it had something to do with our middle names. Mine being Eric and hers being Ariel. We would play for hours and hours on end, tag, Marco Polo, who got the guppy… fun times"

In the anemone, Nemo wasn't asleep just yet. He listened as his father recounted to Coral his fishhood at the aquarium.

And he can't tell her this why? Nemo grinned to himself.

"My dad was a real jerk. He hated Dory's parents, so we were almost like Romeo and Juliet. And there was this day… my dad was at his limit and told me we were moving to open water. Now for an aquarium fish, that's never heard of…"

"Marlin, I really appreciate this, but I- "

Marlin glared at her. "Oh no you don't. You don't get away with icthicide and not hear the whole story!"

"So I had to tell her how I felt and I did it quick. Man! Even the Humans must have heard me that night!" he laughed through his tears.

Nemo's eyes welled up. He hoped Dory was alive…

"All this to say, I love Dory. I always have, and I always will. I never have to _**get**_ her approval, as I had to with you! She was right there with support and help, even when she couldn't remember things like Nemo's name!"

Coral looked at him. "How could she forget his name!? It's simple! N-E-M-O Nemo! You know what, Marlin, fine. if you don't want to have a life with me, then I wash my fins. Goodbye, and have a nice life!"

She swam off, but not before Marlin called out to her.

"You do know that if she is dead, I have a whole team of sharks ready to hunt you down"

Coral turned to him. "You wouldn't!"

Marlin sneered. "Oh, yes, my little Coral… If Dorcas Ariel Tang dies, no one will hear you scream…"

His evil sneer scared her.

She started to swim away, but bumped into Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, Jenny, Phil, Bob, and Ted.

All of them glared at her.

"Alright missy, you're staying with me, till we get my sister back" Hank growled.

"Don't squeeze too hard, Hank" Marlin smirked.

"Don't worry about her, you just find Dory" Hank said.

Marlin nodded.

"I'm coming with you" Charlie said.

"I'll watch over Nemo" Jenny promised.

"I'm coming too" said Destiny.

"Oh, no you don't" said Bailey.

"Why not?" whined Destiny.

"Because I can't focus on finding Dory and being your glasses at the same time." Bailey said, putting a fin to her cheek.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be back before you know it" he winked.

Destiny giggled. "Aww… Bailey bear!" they nuzzled, and Marlin cleared his throat before things got gross.

"You were saying?" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… give it an hour or two. You'll be right where I am!"

Charlie shivered. "I hope not!"

Marlin winced.

"I meant to their extreme" Charlie winked. Marlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll be back before morning, dear. Take care of our grandson, will you?"

Jenny and Destiny giggled.

Bailey snickered.

Marlin groaned.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked.

"Oooooh…Oh I see her!... Oooooh yep, she's there… Yikes! Sharks!"

Marlin nodded.

 _ **I'm coming Dory…**_ he thought.

He prayed they'd make it in time….


	10. A Shark's Temptation

I own nothing

Marlin panted heavier than he'd ever panted in his life. He'd left Nemo in the care of Hank and Dory's mother, after getting a summons that Bruce had Dory...

 _ **What could he possibly want with Dory?**_ Marlin thought as the thought of the Blue Tang caused him to swim faster. So many times she'd been captured or hurt he'd been helpless to save her, that is, until now.

Marlin slowed down when he reached the broken, sunk submarine Sharks Anonymous still used for their meetings.

"Hello...? is anybody here...? Dory!"

Marlin felt a movement behind him, then gasped as he looked into Bruce's blue eyes and rows of sharp, white teeth.

"Hello, Marlin... 'S good ta see ya 'gain ... I suppose your lookin for your little Shiela"

Dumbly, Marlin nodded.

He nervously followed the white shark over to where Chum and Anchor were looming over Dory.

Marlin gasped, as he noticed Dory's body bruised and somewhat misaligned. her right eye was dark, and she was unconscious.

"What in Seaweed's name happened!?" Marlin asked, emotion quickly taking over.

 ** _Who did this? would Dory be okay? was she going to...die?_**

"We dunno mate, we found 'er like that near the drop off...was wonderin' maybe you might know" the shark Bruce glared, his pupils dialating a fraction of an inch.

Marlin shook his head then remembered Dory had muttered something in her sleep last night.

Coral.

Suddenly it all came back to him. In his search for Dory, Marlin had rid his mind of everything including the confrontation with Coral, who by now was probably being "pressed" for information by Hank.

Pin his search for her, Marlin rid his mind of everything but Dory. His love for her, the way she giggled and laughed, her natural beauty, and her optimistic outlook on life. She had tried to console him when he thought he lost Nemo, and what had he done? He left her behind!

"Please don't go... " she had begged.

"no ones ever stuck with me for so long before...I remember it; I do! because when I look at you...when I look at you, I'm home!"

back then, for some reason he had felt a stab of guilt, as if that had been his fault...

Marlin now realized why. it was the horrendous insults that his own father had said about her.

She's crazy...she won't last long with anyone!

During that last part in their journey, his heart had been so burdened with grief about losing Nemo, that he hadn't given Dory's plight a moment's thought.

She had been stuck in a place she had no memory of, and had been terrified of losing him.

Nemo must have been able to tell how much he cared about her, because he quickly jumped into action to save her life...

"Dory...?" he felt as frozen as he had when he thought Coral was dead, even though she'd been alive...

Now Dory was here, bruised, beaten, and near death... and it was all his fault! Charlie gasped and quickly swam to his daughter, taking her head in his fins.

"Dory? Dory, sweetie it's Daddy. Can you hear me?"

Marlin's heart was breaking that the sound of Charlie's broken voice.

"She's still breathing." Charlie said, his voice cracking. He looked over at Marlin.

Marlin was speechless... he felt dead inside.

Yes, Dory was alive now, but for how long?

Looking at her more closely, Marlin winced. Her body looked like it was bent. He didn't want to touch her for fear she may have broken bones.

"Marlin?" Charlie asked.

Marlin shook his head. "Bruce, how did you get her here?"

The shark stopped his inner brooding which included thoughts of ripping her attacker to shreds.

The Sharks knew the vow, but right now, with Dory's life in the balance, never had temptation to rebound been so strong!

"She was unconscious when we brought her, thank God"

Charlie nodded. He wasn't too comfortable with his daughter keeping company with sharks, but if Marlin trusted them, then it must be alright.

"If only we had something to lay her on..." Marlin thought aloud.

"Hey! Jellyman!"

Marlin turned around and flipped for joy. never had he been so thankful to see his friend Crush, than at that moment.

"Crush! what are you doing here?!"

The turtle came to a stop next to Charlie.

"I was lookin for Squirt and Miniman told me you needed help...what's up dude?"

Marlin took a deep breath to keep from breaking down.

"Before I go into that, let me introduce you to some friends. Crush, meet Bruce,"

"Hello"

"hey"

Anchor,

"hiya"

"sup"

Chum,

"Mate"

"Dude"

and Charlie, Dory's father.

"hello"

"Nice to meet you Daddy Blue"

Charlie chuckled, then caught Marlins eye. Marlin shook his head.

"So where's Li'l Blue? she wasn't with Squirt 'n Nemo earlier..."

Marlin sighed. "Well, Crush, that's why I need your help. I don't have much time to explain, but..."

He led Crush over to Dory.

The turtle, getting used to the light, gasped. "Oh, no..." he went to nudge her, but she went limp.

With tears in his eyes, Crush turned to Marlin.

"Dory's Squirt's favorite teacher, bro... he won't stop goin' on about her. Man, who did this?"

Charlie and the others looked at Marlin, waiting for an answer, though Charlie already knew...

"My ex-mate, Coral" said Marlin in a voice mixture of half strangled cry, half growl.

"W-what?" asked Chum, hardly believing his earholes.

"I thought Nemo said your mate died, man..." Crush said, shaking his head.

Sensing Charlie's frustration, bubbled to that of his own, Marlin shook his head.

"I'll go into that later. Right now I need to get Dory home. Can you help me?"

"Of course, man... here."

Crush lay down on the sand bed, as Charlie, Marlin and Bruce picked Dory up gently.

Just then, Dory's eyes flashed open.

Not recognizing where she was, or who she was with, she felt a huge surge of pain from her side...

She screamed. Not a scream of fear or terror, this was a scream of pure pain...

Marlin couldn't bring himself to shut his ears. this was his fault...

"Dory, sweetheart, listen to me. Honey, it's okay. it's me, Marlin"

Dory stopped screaming, but then groaned in pain.

"Shhhh... it's ok Dory." he grunted as they got her up on Crush's shell.

There was a trickle of blood, and Marlin squinted at the Sharks. "For Carp's sake hold your breath till we leave!" he cried desperately.

They did so as it passed.

"Breathe!" Charlie snapped, noticing the Sharks especially Chum was struggling to hold his breath.

All three sharks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, mate" Bruce smiled sadly. "That was a close one..."

Dory was still whimpering as Crush got up, and started towards home.

Marlin stroked her head with his fin, lightly nuzzling her as he did when they were fishlings, trying to keep her mind off of the pain.

If it weren't for his vow to rescue Dory, he would be giving Coral a taste of her own medicine!

"Lookin' forward to the weddin' mate!" Chum called as the group swam back to the reef. Anchor smacked him.

"What?" Chum asked. Both Bruce and Anchor rolled their eyes.

"'Ey, mates...what are we waitin here for? we should be there when Dory wakes up..." Anchor said quietly.

The others agreed.

 ** _Besides_** , Bruce thought. **_I ave a bone ta pick wit a certain clownfish..._**

He chuckled evilly as his eyes flashed onyx.

 ** _We're havin fish tonight..._**


	11. Safe and Sound

I own nothing... brief song change... r&r!

As Marlin, Dory, Charlie and Crush reached the Reef, Nemo was the first to exit the Tang's home.

"Dad!" he swam directly to Marlin. "Did you find her?"

Marlin nodded, and looked over at Dory.

She wasn't counting this time as she lay on the turtle's back.

There could be a chance this time that she would never wake up.

"I need to get Dory home, Nemo, I need you to stay with the tangs a little longer."

Nemo nodded "Okay, Dad. Is she in pain?"

Marlin nodded his head, willing himself not to cry.

"Yes, son, she's in a lot of pain."

Nemo could see his dad trying not to cry. he touched his dad's fin with his lucky one.

"It's ok to cry, Daddy. I know you love her."

Marlin looked at him.

"I love her too... and don't give me that look. The whole reef knows you're in love with Dory by now."

Marlin chuckled, and placed a fin on his son's head, another on Dory's fin.

"So if I told you that Dory was my fishhood sweetheart you wouldn't think that's gross?"

"No! Well, maybe. Just a little. But that doesn't matter... she probably doesn't remember. so..."

"So...?"

"You tell her, dad! I heard you telling Coral about her, so why not tell Dory to her face?"

"Tell Dory what to her face?" Marlin asked, his stomach flipping.

Nemo rolled his eyes. "That you love her, Dad! You told her once, didn't you?"

Marlin nodded.

"Then no offense, but she forgot. so tell her again and keep telling her, even when she remembers!"

Marlin scoffed, patting Nemo again.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

Nemo grinned. "Since I found that jewelry under the bed in the guest bedroom." he whispered as he winked.

Marlin blushed. **_Found out by my own son!_**

Charlie smiled as he got off of Crush's back, helping Marlin gently place Dory in the former nursery.

"So, about this "jewelry" Nemo found... any future plans Jenny and I should prepare for?" he winked.

Marlin chuckled sheepishly.

"Let's travel that line when we come to it."

Charlie nodded. "Fair enough... I'm here when you need an ear, son."

Marlin smiled, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." he and Charlie shook fins.

Charlie nodded toward Dory who was still unconscious. "I heard some folklore from the humans. usually true loves kiss works for unconsciousness"

Marlin blushed as Charlie and Crush swam away, high finning and laughing.

Marlin swam back to the small cave under the anemone that had once served as his children's nursery.

He also marveled, that though there were some unique differences, such as this one being bigger, it reminded him of the cave he once played in back home at the Aquarium.

Marlin smiled as he remembered Dory as a tiny Tang, not much bigger than his eggs had been.

 ** _I remember tears streaming down your face_**

 ** _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**

 ** _When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

Going toward Dory, Marlin lay down next to her, watching the air slowly seep in and out of her gills.

 ** _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**

 ** _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

he should have never left her back in Sydney to fend for herself, but all of that was long ago.

 ** _Just close your eyes_**

 ** _The sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light_**

 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

It was getting dark now, about the time he had first swam her home... she was so beautiful, asleep here... how he longed for her eyes to open...

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window darling_**

 ** _Everything's on fire_**

Brushing his lips against hers, Marlin was shocked when Dorys eyes started to open...

"Dory?" he asked.

Her eye moved towards him, and she dimpled a weak smile.

She was awake! his beautiful, darling Dory was alive and awake!

 ** _The war outside our door keeps raging on_**

Even when everyone else was probably ganged up on and demanding answers of Coral, Marlin and Dory stayed in their cave, in their own little world...

 ** _Hold onto this lullaby_**

 ** _Even when the music's gone_**

 ** _Gone_**

"I'm here now, Dory... you're safe; you hear me?" he put his fins around his girl and nuzzled her as he did long ago...

she whimpered in pain trying to reciprocate his intimate gesture.

he felt like a little fish again, watching over her as she slept.

 ** _Just close your eyes_**

 ** _The sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light_**

 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

Careful not to touch anywhere near her ribs, Marlin stroked her head scales. "I promise you, Dory from this point on I will protect you. I will not allow anything bad happen to you ever again..."

 ** _Come morning light_**

 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

Marlin kissed her cheek.

"you have to make it through this, Dory. you and I met again for a reason..."

her eyes flashed open, looking at him comfused.

that's right, Dorcas Ariel, you are my fishhood sweetheart, and I love you."

 ** _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)_**

she seemed to be gaining strength as she murmured something.

"what?" he asked, leaning towards her mouth.

"L-ve y-u t-" she lost consciousness again, but Marlin smiled... he finally had his girl! she loved him, too!

 ** _Just close your eyes_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _Come morning light,_**

 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound..._**

"Good night, Dory" Marlin said as he wrapped his fins delicately around the fish he loved. "I love you"

With that, Marlin cuddled closer to Dory, and both fish fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

(seeking inspiration... I have some ideas of how to wrap it up, but what do you want to see happen?) ;)


	12. Luther

I own nothing. R&R!

The years passed quickly. Marlin had grown from a young guppy to a full grown male clownfish of thirty. He and his father weren't close as he grew, but Marlin learned to forgive his father for his father's mistakes.

Marlin grew quickly while swimming and learning to live and survive in the ocean.

Luther taught Marlin out to fish for worms, then get off of the hook.

Over the years, Luther always told Marlin to never put his lip directly on the hook, otherwise he would get stuck.

Unfortunately, one day when they were going worming, and Luther had gotten his second worm, Luther had gotten his lip stuck on the hook on accident.

He started to struggle but then the line started to move!

The more Luther struggled, the more the line started shortening, taking Luther closer and closer to the surface….

The clownfish hadn't realized that the worm was a plastic one; no matter how hard Luther tried, he couldn't get off.

Despite putting up one hell of a fight, the human on the pole was stronger…

"—RRLLIINN!" Luther cried, still struggling.

"DAD!" Marlin hollered, trying to help his father to get loose, despite Luther making Marlin's fishhood a nightmare.

Marlin was getting tired, and despite all of his efforts, he couldn't get the hook away from his father.

Luther saw this and smacked him away with his tail; there was no use in both of them being caught.

 _ **I'm sorry, son**_ Luther thought as the line zipped up.

"Hey it's a clownfish!" the fisherman called, as Marlin watched from below in shock.

Where was his dad? Was he going to get eaten? He swam above and stayed out of sight as he listened.

"Hey Jerry! Call the Aquarium 'n see if they're missing any fish!"

Marlin gasped and swam for it.

Unfortunately, in his hurry, he got his lip stuck on another hook.

 _ **Oh shells! Just take me now! Dory's gone anyway and I'll never see her again!**_

Who should swim by but a clownfish by the name of Coral…


	13. Cuddle Time!

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the love and reviews! Yall are awesome!

Here we go with the story! I still own nothing!

When morning came, Dory opened her eyes slowly and started smacking her lips.

She felt more than saw something warm beside her.

Not giving it a second thought, she cuddled closer and drifted back to sleep…

A moment later, Marlin woke up, aware of where he was and whom he was with.

Despite his temptation to fall back asleep and cuddle with Dory, he knew Nemo was at the Tang's and would be getting ready for school soon- he had to be there to be sure Nemo was okay.

The moment Marlin started to move, Dory started to whimper.

"Mmm...n-no d-don't leave… please! It hurts!"

With tears in his eyes Marlin rushed to Dory's side, gently stroking her cheek with his fin.

"Dory? Dory, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Dory moaned, and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Marlin?" her voice sounded as small and scared- almost as if she were a little fish again.

"Yes, honey, it's me. I've got to get Nemo to school- I'll be right back"

"Dory opened her eyes, suddenly a little more alert. "School? I wish I could go to school- we had so much fun!"

Marlin couldn't discern whether she was referring to yesterday, or if a pain-induced delirium was sending her thoughts back to fishhood.

He hoped for the former.

"I can't let you go back to school just yet, sweetie- we have to allow your ribs to heal so you can get better"

Dory made a face. Marlin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

His Dory was a fighter, and he loved her so much.

"I'll be back, okay?" he winked.

Dory pouted. "But I don't want to just sit here!" she cried.

Marlin shook his head firmly. "Stay"

Marlin turned and noticed Charlie and Jenny swimming over to them.

Marlin looked around, but Nemo wasn't with them.

"Oh, Don't worry about Nemo, dear" Jenny smiled.

"He went off to school with his Uncle Hank. Such a good little boy."

Marlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. And Mrs. Tang I really don't know how to thank you"

Charlie shook his head.

"It was the least we could do after all you've done for Dorcas.

He swam up beside Marlin.

"Besides. It won't be long till we're one big happy family"

Jenny shook her head. "I heard that, dear! You leave poor Marlin alone!"

She winked at Marlin who blushed.

He excused himself, leaving Dory with her parents and swam in search of Crush and the others…

He had a few questions for Coral…


	14. Gill's Regret

Gill's Regret

I own nothing

As the early dawn sun lit up the water of the vast ocean, a strange group of fish stayed huddled together on the sand banks of the ocean floor, just having exited west of the EAC toward the Great Barrier Reef.

The group of fish, known as the Tank Gang consisted of Peach a starfish, Jacques a shrimp, Bloat a pufferfish, Gurgle a royal gramma Deb a blue and white damselfish, Bubbles a yellow Tang, and their leader Gill a Moorish Idol.

Gill's dark brown eyes were closed, yet twitching in sleep as he muttered and moaned in his sleep.

The rest of the group including Peach had been worried about Gill ever since they suggested going to find Sharkbait, Nemo the Clownfish.

Maybe it was the transition from filtered to treated water, an aspect Gurgle was still trying to get used to.

When Deb asked whom they were looking for, and Peach remembered the name Marlin, Gill seemed to have gotten the jitters.

"Gill…" Peach asked, crawling to him and poking him.

"Mm…no... Coral…mm"

"Gill…" the starfish looked at him, confused. Who was Coral?

"Coral…wait…no…mmm"

Peach shook her head. Whoever this Coral person was, she sure was a piece of work…

"GILL!" Peach shouted, waking Bloat and Deb up.

"HUH WHO WHA-?"

Gill opened his eyes and swam around, though the group huddled together, afraid to ask; all except for Peach.

It wasn't like their leader to have nightmares that she knew of, so what was going on?

Gill shook his head, trying to shake off the last of the dream.

Coral

He'd seen her get dragged off by a sharptooth, trying to stay alive, and not get eaten.

What, did she get a thrill out of getting herself killed?

As he watched, he shook his head. Before the fish could pass them, Gill hurried his girlfish Angel into her home.

"I'll be back. Just stay here" Angel, frightened, pulled at his fin. "I'm scared!"

Gill looked at her sympathetically. "You'll be okay." He said, stroking her cheek with his fin. "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Angel sighed as she watched him leave. She had a feeling she'd never see him again…

Gill swam off in the direction of the fish and the sharptooth.

Where could they have swum?

"Help!"

Looking up ahead of him, Gill swam off in the direction of the sharptoothed monster.

The fish was still dangling from the fish's tooth.

"Here! Grab my fin!" Gill yelled.

"I can't!" the fish cried, Gill realizing was a female clownfish. "I'm scared!"

"You have to!" he barked. Gill gasped as the fish opened its mouth again, ready to chomp them both alive.

"NOW!"

The clownfish closed her eyes, and grabbed Gill's fin. Gill in turn smacked the scales off the Barracuda which swam away.

Gill, panting heavily turned to the clownfish, who was breathing hysterically.

"You okay, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I- oh!" Coral released herself feeling lightheaded.

"Whoa, oops" Gill smirked, gathering her in his fins. "Careful, now… are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I- "she looked at him, then looked down at the sand floor.

"I just lost my husband Marlin, and my eggs…" she sniffed. Gill looked concerned, putting a fin to her side.

"Look, I" he said, feeling bad for having left Angel alone, even though this lady fish had lost her mate and eggs…

"I'm sorry, eh- I didn't catch your name"

"Coral" she said with a tearful smile. "Coral Clownfish"

Gill smiled. "Well, Coral, It's nice to meet you; Name's Gill"

Coral smiled flirtatiously. Marlin had always talked about some fish he knew named Dorcas, so what was the harm in her having a friend too?

"It's nice to meet you, Gill"

Gill blushed when she nuzzled him and he took her fin… not knowing what danger lay ahead…

Peach looked at Gill, concerned. "Gill, are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, fine"

"Gill…" Peach said in an annoyed tone. "You know we know each other better than that. What's really going on?"

Gill shuddered at the nightmare.

He remembered sleeping with Coral, having a feeling that something wasn't right.

That was the night Phil found him.

As he was captured into the dentists fishing net, Gill noticed Coral had a small smile on her face…

She'd used him… she was crazy, and she'd used him!

"Bye, Gill" she said, waving.

"Coral? No! Coral!"

He wasn't sure what happened after that, but tried to build a new life with his new friends

It wasn't until he'd heard the name Marlin that things had clicked when he glanced again at Nemo.

Nemo was Coral's son…

"Nemo isn't like that" Peach said, shaking her head. "Coral must have been crazy with fear… she was almost eaten before you saved her life."

"Yeah, you're right… c'mon… let's go get the others and find Sharkbait."

The gang cheered, that was a great idea…


	15. A Twist of Fate

I own nothing!

Coral looked into the eyes of the creatures whom had held her captive since yesterday evening.

Originally there had been three sharks, a turtle, an octopus with a missing tentacle, a seahorse, a flapjack octopus, and a yellow longnose butterfly fish.

However, this morning, there was just the octopus whom was missing from the group.

Coral breathed a sigh of relief that the octopus, Hank was gone… he had squeezed her too tight.

Each of them, the sharks especially hurled threats and insults at her.

The white shark scared her the most with his onyx gaze fixed on her as if he wanted her blood…

It reminded her of the barracuda that had come for her and Marlin so long ago.

Nevertheless, all claimed she would pay for harming Dory- if Dory died, she'd be next…

Where in the ocean was Marlin?

Shouldn't he be here to get her out of this mess?!

IF only he hadn't insisted on moving here…

" _ **So, you do like it, don't you?" Marlin asked.**_

 _ **Coral winced, realizing he could tell from her facial expression she didn't approve…**_

" _ **No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable**_

 _ **with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space?"**_

 _ **Marlin couldn't believe her reaction. Did she always have to find a problem with something he did?**_

" _ **Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look,**_

 _ **look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out and they'll see a whale! See, right by**_

 _ **their bedroom window!"**_

" _ **Shhh, you're gonna wake the kids." Coral hissed.**_

" _ **Oh, right. Right." Marlin said, trying to tame his excitement.**_

 _ **They swam down together to the cove underneath the anemone that served as the nursery.**_

 _ **Aww, look. They're dreaming." Coral said, "We still have to name them…" hoping her mate would enjoy the intimate gesture.**_

" _ **You wanna name all of 'em, right now?" Marlin asked, wondering why. "All right, we'll name this half Marlin Jr. and this half Coral Jr. Okay, we're done."**_

 _ **Coral stayed, hoping he'd do something for her for a change.**_

" _ **I like Nemo." She said.**_

 _ **Marlin swam back to her.**_

 _ **Nemo?" he said, thinking that was an interesting name. "Well, we'll name one Nemo but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Jr."**_

" _ **Just think that in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents!" she cried excitedly**_

" _ **Yeah." Marlin said, with a smile, then thought of something. "What if they don't like me?"**_

 _ **Coral rolled her eyes. He was such a child sometimes.**_

" _ **Marlin…"**_

 _ **She swam up trying to get away from him.**_

 _ **Marlin was insistent.**_

" _ **No, really."**_

 _ **Coral rolled her eyes again, hoping she didn't hear the mutter of 'Dorcas' again that night… if she did, he was sleeping in the nursery with the kids…**_

" _ **There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you."**_

 _ **Marlin, feeling a tug of endearment looked at Coral with fondness in his eyes.**_

 _ **Coral looked back at him.**_

" _ **What?" she asked.**_

 _ **Marlin continued to smile.**_

" _ **You remember how we met?"**_

 _ **Coral remembering him as an idiot, smirked.**_

" _ **Well, I try not to."**_

 _ **Marlin, oblivious to her first impression, swam after her.**_

" _ **Well, I remember. 'Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a hook in my lip?' "**_

 _ **CORAL**_

 _ **Marlin!**_

 _ **Marlin felt playful as he chased her…**_

" _ **'Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling'."**_

Okay, so he hadn't exactly tried to kiss her.

When they first met, she felt he'd made that up, largely for her benefit.

After all, he had just lost his father, or so he said…

Coral was a beautiful clownfish swimming along near the fishing grounds, when she spotted a commotion.

There was a clownfish, a male clownfish, struggling against a fishing hook…

Marlin was done for; he was sure of it!

His father had told him and told him to stay AWAY from the fishing gook- never drape your lip where the worm won't slip…

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Marlin turned. Who was that?

In his struggling, he barely noticed a female clownfish looking at him out of big brown eyes.

She was a small fish, but she looked tough.

Maybe she could help…

"P-ease he-p -e, My nm -s M-lin -ip s-uck!" he kept struggling, when coral took her fin, took his lip, pulled out and over- and SNAP

He was free! Marlin couldn't believe it!

He was never doing that again!

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried, picking her up and twirling her around.

She gasped and giggled.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked.

Coral looked him over- liking what she saw.

He wasn't the toughest looking specimen, but he'd do.

"I can think of one or two things, she smiled.

"Marlin, right?"

Marlin nodded. "Name's Coral she said, extending a fin.

Instead of regaling her with incessant affections she was expecting, he merely shook her fin enthusiastically.

Coral shook her head. That would never do!

"So, where're you headed?" she asked.

Marlin's heart sank.

Dory. She'd probably forgotten all about him in the twenty years they'd been apart.

Marlin didn't notice Coral calling his name until she started poking him with her fin.

"Huh? What?"

She smirked. "Something on your mind, handsome?"

Marlin blushed.

Coral smirked again. She was used to flattery both ways.

It looked like someone had been kept under Mama's fins too long…

If she only knew…

"So… where're ya headed?" she asked again.

Marlin's thoughts returned to Dory.

"Jewel of Moral Bay, California" he answered.

Coral raised an eyebrow. Why in seaweed's name would he want to go there.

As if reading her mind, Marlin sighed, and shook his head.

"It's a long story." I don't want to talk about it"

Coral shrugged. "Okay"

Marlin gave her a funny look.

"Look, Marlin, right?"

He nodded.

"Why go all the way back to a glass tube when there's life to be lived here? Out in the ocean? A fish can be free to do whatever they want…"

She swam up to him. He was being morose and it was depressing…

"C'mon, I'll show you the sights!"

Marlin chuckled. She was persistent!

Besides… Dory had probably forgotten all about him…

Tentatively he swam after Coral, not knowing that with her, he was in for the swim of his life!

Coral sighed painfully as she remembered it had taken Marlin forever to propose mateship.

It was as if the memory of something or someone was holding him back.

Now she realized, it had been that "Dory Tang" fish.

 _ **What did she have that I didn't?**_ she wondered.

Things seemed to get better with the passage of time.

After ten years together, Coral hadn't heard him utter the name Dory in his sleep again, until she brought up the mention of having children.

Marlin didn't seem too keen on the idea… at least at first.

Clownfish on average could have as many as 100 to 1,000 eggs at a time; there was no telling how many eggs they would spawn.

"How will we keep track of them all?" Marlin asked, sounding dubious.

IF he brings up the name 'Dory' one more time, I swear I will…

"Relax, hon. That's why we give them names"

They were home hunting and found a really desirable anemone in an area a clownfish could only dream! They had settled, and as soon as Marlin said yes, she began egg laying…

Then came the day of the incident.

They had just moved in, and Coral was having trouble with Marlin and his sleep talking.

She had heard Marlin tell her to get into the house, but what did he really care about her, anyway.?

She was afraid for her eggs and looked down… not realizing she had sealed their fate...

Coral gasped as she awoke. It was dark and wet. She couldn't see…

Suddenly she heard the low rumble of a fish as if they were enjoying their meal.

Coral gulped and started to count… no telling how many eggs he had swallowed…

The longer Coral was in the fish's mouth, the more afraid she became…

Slowly her thoughts from saving herself and her young started to change…

They weren't hatched yet. Most of them having been swallowed already…

Even if she did escape with them, how could she care for them?

A mother was much more vulnerable than a lone fish on her own…

 _ **Goodbye, babies… Mama loves you!**_

Suddenly, she was jolted and hanging on a fang of the vile fish.

"Help!" she cried.

"Here! Grab my fin!" said a voice.

Coral looked into the deep brown eyes of her rescuer.

A black, yellow and white-Moorish Idol.

Coral and the fish didn't know that their destinies would intertwine in years to come.

The fish's name was Gill…

She was free!

It wasn't long after Gill got captured that Coral got her fin stuck and injured on a piece of glass from a human beer bottle.

The bottle had a jagged edge in the middle, and Coral had accidently cut her fin, getting it stuck.

In trying to free her fin, the bottle scratched her face….

"G'day, mate" said a voice behind her.

Coral turned and gasped, at the grinning teeth of a Great White shark named Bruce…

His eyes were black and he looked hungry….


	16. A Shark's Revenge

I own nothing Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Present Day

Bruce scowled at Coral, his mind vaguely remembering a day nine years ago when he had met this same fish.

Back then he hadn't known Chum or Anchor, and he hadn't been a part of Sharks Anonymous.

He had been the reason Sharks Anonymous had been created; not just because he was the club's founder.

More importantly he hadn't known or stuck by the vow that meant the world to him today…

Try as he might, Bruce couldn't quite remember what happened the first time he laid eyes on the little Pariah…

* * *

It wasn't long after Gill got captured that Coral got her fin stuck and injured on a piece of glass from a human beer bottle.

The bottle had a jagged edge in the middle, and Coral had accidently cut her fin, getting it stuck.

In trying to free her fin, the bottle scratched her face….

"G'day, mate" said a voice behind her.

Coral turned and gasped, at the grinning teeth of a Great White shark named Bruce…

His eyes were black and he looked hungry….

Coral gulped.

She knew she was bleeding… it was because of her blood that this shark was here…

 _ **This isn't happening... this isn't happening**_ …! She cried to herself.

She vanished, swimming with all her might away from the shark.

With a roar, the white shark chased after her… he could almost taste the scales and skin…

Chomp

"C'mon, mate! Just one little bite!"

Coral screamed.

Chomp

Not knowing where she was swimming, and not caring, she swam smack dab into another fish…

A hammerhead and a blue shark!

 _ **Oh no!**_

Coral screamed again as they grinned wickedly at her.

"Well, Chum, lookie what we got here, mate! A pretty li'l clownfish!"

Chum laughed. "Hey, spin a turn for us, would ya sweetheart?"

Bruce roared again, catching up to them.

Coral tried to swim from all three, but was quickly halted by Anchor's fin.

"Heads I get 'er, tails you do" Chum chuckled.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Bruce growled. "She's mine! I chased her all the way 'ere!"

Chum nodded. "Alright, mate, tell ya what… we'll share her with ya"

Bruce laughed. "Lads… ya got yourselves a fish"

All three chuckled at Coral, who was quickly losing strength…

Just then, there were yells, and the water spun wildly.

"SWIM AWAY… SWIM AWAY!" Bruce hollered.

Coral couldn't swim… as blackness took over her vision, she saw a strange contraption with a strange creature inside.

It grasped for her as she started to give out, and caught her in its fin…

* * *

"What'd ya find, Sijourney?" Miike asked with a grin.

The vibrant, feisty redhead smirked.

"A clownfish" she muttered, scratching her head as she placed the fish into a separate cooler.

"it's still alive, right?" Mike asked.

Sijourney turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion?"

Mike held up his hands in defense. "Sorry" he muttered as he rolled his eyes.

His boss was a trip sometimes…

They headed back to the aquarium, handing the injured clownfish to the aquamarine veterinarian.

"She'll be alright" the vet said. "Got some nasty scratches though… I'll hold her here for observation."

Mike and Ms. Weaver nodded, and walked away.

The vet stitched Coral up, and placed her in the tank with the other clownfish…

"Hey! Another one!" said a female voice.

"Before you say anything, I need to know how to get out of here" Coral hissed.

The clownfish all looked at each other with blank stares.

"You won't get outta here with an attitude like that, missy" said a raspy voice.

Some of the fish gasped, and some whispered as they made way for the fish at the back of the tank to get closer to Coral.

"It's Luther" some whispered.

Luther made his way over to Coral and stared her down.

He was larger than she was, with an overcast fin, and a large hole in his lip. This didn't keep him from speaking.

"You want out of here just like we all do" Luther smirked. "What makes you think you get to go home first?"

"Look, you've lived your life, old-timer… I've got my mate and eggs…" Coral's eyes filled with tears.

Tears of anguish. Marlin had never loved her the way he'd loved his first fish.

Tears for her eggs… she could have saved some, yet she chose to save herself…

Tears for herself… Marlin would never recognize her this way… he wouldn't want her back, would he?

Luther's green eyes took on a note of what appeared to the other fish to be sympathy.

"What's your mate's name, girl?" he asked.

"Marlin" she sniffed.

Luther froze. She was his daughter-fish?

Marlin was still alive?!

 _ **Thank Heavens**_ Luther thought.

"I see… and you really want to get back to him?" Luther asked.

"Why bother?" Coral sneered. "He doesn't want me… he's been talking about that stupid Dorcas fish ever since we mated! He's been wanting to go…"

She stopped and swam back around, facing Luther.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked.

Luther smirked. "Jewel of Moral Bay California"

He turned away from Coral and thought to himself. So, after all this time, Marlin hadn't forgotten about that little Dorcas fish?

Luther closed his eyes in shame for how he had acted so many years before…

He only hoped that if he did find his son, and hopefully Dory too, they would find it in their hearts to forgive him…

* * *

Nine years passed in slow succession.

With the years, fish came and went, the only two who remained being Luther and Coral.

Luther was puzzled at Coral's change of heart. She had for years refused to leave the aquarium, and he guessed that it was due to her situation with Marlin.

Recently, however, he guessed within the last couple of years, Coral had really been hell-bent on escaping…

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't trust her motives.

Over the past several years Luther did the best he could to establish a rapport with his daughter-fish, despite she didn't know of their relation.

He learned that she had met Marlin struggling near the fishing grounds.

 _ **I told him not to put his lip on the hook!**_ Luther shook his head, trying not to laugh.

He also learned that through their years together, Marlin had occasionally mentioned Dory.

 _ **Oops**_ Luther thought, eyeing Coral as her deep seeded anger and resentment rose to the surface.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I convinced him to have a family" she answered, non-expressively.

So I have grandkids! Luther thought excitedly.

"So… why are you here? Where are Marlin and the eggs?" Luther asked, aware he was getting a little too personal. He didn't care much though.

"Marlin could be dead and gone for all I care" she growled.

Luther swam slightly back. _**What?**_

"And why's that?" he asked, getting defensive.

"I'M his MATE! EVEN UP UNTIL THE LAST WEEK OF EGG LAYING HE MENTIONED HER!"

Luther stared at Coral, scared out of his scales. He knew now why it was best Marlin not be mated to Coral any longer…

"What happened to the eggs?" Luther asked.

Coral turned her venomous gaze on him. "Why do you want to know?" she growled.

"I have a right to know what happens to my son and grandchildren, even with some crazy fish like you!" Luther hollered.

Coral screamed and headbutted him. Two… three… four… then it stopped.

Luther looked up, as a net with Coral in it was raised and taken away…

The volunteer, was headed to the Open Ocean- Quarantine.

 _ **Uh-oh**_ thought Luther. If Coral was taken to Open Ocean anywhere, she could and most likely would find a way out...

His eyes closed temporarily… he was so tired…

"Here you go little fish" the volunteer said kindly, her black hair done up in pig tails.

She placed Coral in the isolation chamber, when Coral noticed the filter and swam full speed…

"No!" the volunteer yelped, before going straight to the emergency button and pushing it…

By the time she was met by her comrades, it was too late…

Coral was gone…

* * *

Present Day

Bruce glared at the fish before him, anger and hurt in his eyes.

His best friend, the bright, bubbly, friendly little fish they all knew and loved was in danger for her life, because of this fish!

"Aright, mate… I wantcha ta give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin your scales off, one by bloomin' one"

Bruce grinned evilly.

"Yeah" Chum and Anchor grinned, swimming in closer and closer, closing Coral in.

"You're not going to do that, because I haven't asked you to…yet" said a voice behind them.

Marlin.

He swam over to them, Chum and Anchor backing away from Coral.

"Well, mate, ya see… we were just helping ya ou… ouch!" Chum yelped. Bruce had tailwhipped him.

"Notice, I said, yet" Marlin nodded, smiling smugly.

"M-Marlin… you wouldn't let them eat me, would you?" Coral asked, gulping in fear.

Marlin glanced at her, seeming to study her in the light. "Mmm… I might..but then, the choice is really up to them"

Bruce, Chum and Anchor grinned at Coral from behind Marlin.

"But..I… but I thought…" Coral stammered, swimming up to her former mate.

"You thought what, Coral?" Marlin asked, swimming around her. "Yes… what were you thinking?"

He continued to swim around her, trying not to let his fury show on his features.

Yes, Dory was getting better, she had survived the night, but what happened if she didn't survive tonight?

Or tomorrow?

Or next week?

What happened if she died in her sleep?

What happened if Dory died, and Marlin couldn't get to her?

The more he pondered these questions, the more his anger rose.

"Can you tell me why?" Marlin asked.

Coral looked at him blankly.

"CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?!" Marlin boomed.

The sharks held their heads. The rest of the gang covered their ears.

"I wanted you" she whispered. "I've always wanted you… YOU ARE MINE!"

Marlin shook his head and scoffed in disbelief. "I belong to no one but the Being who made me" he hissed.

"As I said before, Coral, you are dead to me. You are non-existent to my son. So I will tell you what you can do."

Coral looked at him, hoping, pleading….

"Swim." Marlin murmured.

"Swim away, Coral…and NEVER return"

From around him, Marlin's family and friends nodded their heads.

Coral looked around to see if anyone, any fish had a sympathetic face.

None did… save one.

Dory.

Despite her mother's worry, her father's protests, and Marlin's orders, she swam out of the cave and faced her attacker.

She swam, as best she could, seven feet away from Marlin her love, and faced Coral.

Dory did something no one was expecting.

She smiled. The kind, caring, smile Marlin fell in love with.

"I forgive you" she whispered.

She faltered, and Marlin swam over to catch her in his fins.

Whoops.

"Marlin… sweetie… put me down"

Marlin, bug eyed, nodded and released her, taking in a sigh of relief.

He suddenly flushed when he realized what Dory had called him.

Marlin nuzzled Dory's cheek and kissed her. "Aww" cooed everyone except Coral.

She screamed, charged, and was caught like a baseball in a glove by Bruce.

"that's enough of that, little lady… you're comin' with me" He grinned, his eyes flashing for a moment.

"Bruce" Marlin warned.

"Don't worry mate… I got an appointment with an ol' chum of mine" the shark chuckled evilly.

Chum and Anchor looked at each other in confusion.

"What's 'is name, Bruce?" Anchor asked, warily.

Bruce eyed Coral with an evil sneer.

"Name's "Barry"" he said, swimming off with Coral.

Both Chum and Anchor scratched their heads. "Barry?" they asked.

Marlin gulped. Barry sounded an awful lot like…

"Everyone, I think it's time we got to the school grounds to get the kids" he said.

Everyone else nodded, swimming off in that direction.

Bruce swam out of the reef a quarter league from the reef where he met his 'friend'.

Coral gasped. No…no… no… this wasn't happening… not again…

Marlin could feel his heart pound as he imagined the conversation taking place outside of the reef.

"'Ello, Barry" Bruce grinned. "Came to give ya somethin' that may've escaped"

Barry looked down at Bruce's fin and grinned.

"There you are, Fraulein… I was vondering vat happened to you" Barry hissed.

Coral shook in fear. She looked up at Bruce.

"You swore!" she screamed. "You swore fish were friends, not food!"

Bruce shook his head. "I did, mate… but they don't 'ave that where Barry's from. It's eat or get eaten… and since you escaped…"

"I vinally get to finish my dinner…" the barracuda hissed, taking her from Bruce and dangling her over his fangs…

At the presumed images in his mind, Marlin shuddered. Dory did not need to hear this…

"Dory, honey… I think it's time we swam home now, dear… you want to be well rested for Nemo" Marlin felt bad for distracting her, but he had no choice….

"Oh, goody! Nemo's coming home? We're gonna have so much fu-"

Just then there was a blood curdling scream….

Marlin threw himself at Dory, bringing her head into his fins, doing the best he could to cover her earholes from the painfully piercing scream of death…

A second later, it ended, and Marlin knew…

Coral was no more…

* * *

A/N: Ding dong the wicked fish is dead! XD XD XD (I'm such a dork) Anyway, I hope yall enjoyed, and please don't forget to review! :3


	17. A Safe Place

A Safe Place

I own nothing. Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

The Tank Gang swam closer and closer to the Great Barrier Reef, stopping only once to ask for directions; they continued on the path when they were sure that they were swimming in the right direction.

"Gill? Are we there yet?" Deb moaned. "I still can't find Flo anywhere!"

Gill rolled his eyes for the thousandth time. He knew everyone was tired and water weary, scared from a few close calls, and poor Gurgle couldn't grasp getting used to so many germs.

"Look, we're almost there, guys… I'd say we got about a league and a half to go… come on!"

Bloat and Peach cheered, trying to lift everyone else's spirits… no such luck.

 _ **Ah, well…**_ Gill thought _ **. They'll all feel better once we get there…**_

An hour later the gang finally made it to the reef, asking directions to the home of Marlin Clownfish.

"Yeah, we know Marlin" said Ted. "You a friend?"

Gill nodded. "In a manner of speaking. I know his son, Nemo"

All three fish, Bob, Ted and Phil got really excited. "Well that's just great! Follow us and we'll take ya to meet him."

Gill looked at everyone else who was either drooping or sleeping…

"Eh, on second thought, maybe I'd better come alone" the other three nodded, asking questions, which Gill was happy to answer.

"So Gill, how do you know Nemo?" Bob asked.

"Well, to make a long story short, my friends and I took him in when our dentist caught him and brought him to us."

The three nodded their heads. "Ahhh"

Gill smiled, excused himself, and swam away.

"What's a dentist?" Phil asked. Bob and Ted shrugged.

All three turned and noticed Marlin swimming over to them, looking a bit off…

"Hey Marty, you okay?" Bob asked.

Marlin couldn't exactly look him in the eye. He was feeling conflicted at the moment.

Phil nudged Bob and shook his head.

"He's twitterpated" Ted muttered with a smile.

"What? No… how do you know?" Phil asked.

"Look at him… he's all goopey, 'n he can't swim straight." The fish chuckled, remembering their own experiences with their mates currently at home…

In truth, the three were right, but Marlin was also having trouble with his newfound love for Dory.

Like it or not, Coral had been his mate… he felt in a way he owed her some sort of loyalty… some time to actually grieve…

He sighed, and smiled a little. At least he could be thankful that Dory was on the mend and getting her strength back.

He couldn't wait to swim with her again…

Just then, Marlin noticed the three other dad's smirking at him.

"Hehe… word is she's in the cave under the house… he hasn't been in the anemone since before the accident, 'cept to make sure Nemo gets out okay" Phil muttered.

"What?" Marlin asked, confused.

"Marlin, you old sea dog, you!" Bob howled.

Marlin blushed redder than the anemone back home.

Any other teasing was cut off by the jovial singing of Mr. Ray, signaling that the kids had returned.

"Hey Nemo… did Mr. Ray say we could go to the Aquarium and pick out a fish?" Sheldon asked.

"Did he? Huh?" asked Tad excitedly.

Nemo glanced around noticing Uncle Hank by the tail end, making sure Jimmy didn't mess with any of the girls.

"No… he said it was too dangerous." Nemo said, disappointed.

The others, including Squirt hung their heads. It was such a good idea, too!

"How come?" Pearl asked. Squirt nudged her, shaking his head.

Nemo shook his head sadly. "Did your parents tell you what happened the other day? What that scary noise was?"

The others nodded their heads in understanding. Pearl put a tentacle on Nemo's fin. "My dad said she didn't suffer very long… I'm sorry, Nemo"

The others voiced their sorrow too. Nemo smiled at his friends. He was sure lucky to have them.

"Thanks guys… you're the best"

"But… Mr. Ray did say he has a friend in the next reef over…" Nemo smiled.

The others perked their heads up listening closely, as Nemo laid out the next plan very carefully.

This was to be top, top secret, and Ms. Dory was not to know anything about it…

"What is it?" whispered Theodore.

"A fieldtrip to the old battleship… there's a really big rock out there…"

Ray smiled. He'd have to get in touch with Selia Sting to make sure they planned this next move carefully.

Permission would be garnered by parents in the coming weeks, and any who would like to attend would be welcome to join…

It was going to be a moment no one would soon forget…

"Oooooh" he started singing as he landed on the sand bed.

Nemo got off of Mr. Ray's back, thanked him and winked, then looked around.

Looking for his dad, Nemo didn't see Marlin right away.

Meanwhile, Marlin gasped at the identity of the fish who'd suddenly bumped into him from behind…

He turned around… and smiled…

"Hey! Sharkbait!" Gill called.

Nemo gasped and grinned his gills off. What were the Tank Gang doing here?!

"Nemo… you better stay with me or your Uncle Hank, till your dad comes" Mr. Ray said.

Gill watched the teacher as Nemo swam back over to him.

The gang had heard of some trouble that had occurred within the last couple of days here at the reef.

The teacher wasn't taking any chances with Nemo… good.

"Nemo!" Marlin called.

"Dad?" Nemo glanced around, noticed his dad, and-

Nemo gasped, feeling his eyes well with tears at the visage of the fish beside his father…

* * *

Cliffhanger! lol I'll get this next one up soon. :D


	18. The Return

The Return

Contrary to what Wikipedia says, as well as the internet, Marlin does NOT change to a female. I don't write g/l content. So for those who were wondering, despite biology and the media, this fic is still very much boy/girl focused ;)

I own nothing. Enjoy! R & R!

* * *

"MOMMY!" Nemo screamed, not caring who heard him as he swam straight for the fish next to his father.

Dory! She was alive, safe, here-

Marlin chuckled and petted his son's head scales as Nemo sobbed into Dory's fins.

"Shhh… Nemo, honey it's okay" she whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'm here now… I'm here…"

Nemo cried harder. His adopted grandparents and uncle had kept him so busy with swimming, exploring, and school that he hadn't seen Dory since Uncle Crush brought her home from the drop off…

He hadn't been sure if she were still alive… or of she had…

As if reading the young fish's mind, both Marlin's and Dory's eyes filled with tears.

She was here… Nemo cried. Here. Safe. Dory was his mom and no one could tell him otherwise…

Marlin and Dory looked at each other a little concerned of exactly how tightly Nemo was holding onto Dory.

Had he thought she was the one who screamed?

After a bit, Nemo settled down, letting go of Dory.

She was here. They could be a family…

"Does this mean you'll live with us now?" he asked, wiping his eyes with his fins.

Both adult fish felt their gills redden.

Marlin chuckled nervously, briefly wondering if this was what Phil, Bob and Ted had been insinuating earlier.

"Not yet, son… we'll talk about that soon…" he looked at Dory, who smiled at him. _**Very soon, I hope…**_

When Marlin, Nemo and Dory reached the school stop, Nemo quickly swam over to the Tank Gang and grabbed Gill's fin.

The tank gang was introduced and welcomed into the family of the neighbors at the Great Barrier Reef.

When Gill and Marlin shook fins, Gill couldn't exactly look at Marlin in the eye.

Coral had been Marlin's mate before all of this… He just felt so wrong…

"Look, I- um" Gill's voice faltered.

Smiling sympathetically at the Moorish Idol, Marlin shook his head.

"What's done is done, Gill. Coral made her own choices and mistakes, and sadly she's gone now, but, at least…"

He looked into the direction of his son, whom was laughing with Peach and Dory at something Bloat was saying.

Gill nodded somberly. Marlin's comment was understood…

Suddenly they were overshadowed by two sea lions who cleared their throats.

"Excuse me," said the black sea lion. "We're lookin for Marlin Clownfish"

"Hi!" Marlin grinned.

"Hey there stranger! Thought you looked familiar" said Rudder.

"Nemo! Look who's here!" he called.

"Rudder! Fluke!" Nemo cried happily.

Gill and Peach looked at each other warily. These clownfish really attracted some strange characters…

Again, introductions were made to present company.

"Enchant'e Mademoiselle" Rudder smiled as he kissed Dory's fin.

"Oh," Dory blushed. "Merci Buccoup, Monsieur" she said with a giggle.

Marlin clenched his fins and growled.

"Dad! Cut it out!" Nemo hissed. Marlin groaned. Outdone by a seal!

"Sea lion" Nemo whispered. He giggled and winked when Marlin glared at him.

"Alright, mate… that's enough flirtin' leave the lady alone" Fluke scolded, as he winked at Dory.

She blushed, and Marlin nearly flipped, when Hank yanked his tail.

"Never did thank you for saving my sister's life… Ahem… uh… thanks"

Marlin smiled. "It was my honor" he said, nodding humbly.

"What'dya say we go kick some sea lion tail?" Hank winked.

"Now you're talkin'" Marlin smirked.

"Hey, Marlin… by the way, we brought somebody to see ya mate" Fluke smiled.

"Really?" Marlin asked warily, keeping an eye on the flirt. "Who?"

Fluke smiled and moved out of the way.

Behind him, Marlin made out the shape of a clownfish…

No… Coral was dead… for real this time!

"Marlin?" the fish asked.

Marlin's earholes perked up. He hadn't heard that voice in years…

"Dad?" he asked.

Luther swam over to his grown son, tears in his crystal green eyes.

"Marlin… son, it is you! For nine years I prayed this day would come!"

Marlin was shocked as Luther, the father whom had made his fishhood a living abyss, the one whom later had tried to protect him, was alive?

"Dad, I- wow! I- just_ I thought you were dead, and gone! What happened?!"

Luther shook his head, hardly believing himself the turn of events that had occurred. "They caught me and took me back home, son"

Marlin was surprised. Home, to the Aquarium? Had he been there when Marlin was looking for Dory?

"You've been there all this time?" he asked.

Luther nodded. "I'm a changed fish, now, son. Took me a year in that place to see what I'd done wasn't right. I'd acted shamefully."

He sighed, and placed an aged fin on Marlin's fin, where his shoulder might be.

"Marlin, I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, son… will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Marlin smiled, his brown eyes filling with tears. (Music: Little Wonders)

"I already have" he said, as he hugged his father tightly.

When they released, all of the others had tears in their eyes.

Even Gill was trying to keep back a tear.

Luther chuckled. "Look at us. Two old men bawling like babies"

"Dad!" Marlin protested.

Everyone else laughed. Nemo snuggled into Dory's side. "Love you, Mom" he smiled.

"Love you too, Nemo" she said, rubbing his lucky fin softly. "Love you too."

"By the way" Luther hesitated. "I saw Coral while I was there. IS she around?" he asked.

Marlin shook his head. "No, Dad. No she isn't. She passed away two days ago."

Luther winced. "Then for the second time, Marlin, I am sorry for your loss"

Marlin grimaced and nodded. "Thank you" he said. "thank you"

Luther caught sight of Dory and Nemo.

"They who I think they are?" he asked, grinning at Marlin.

Marlin beamed. "Yep" he gestured for his dad to swim over.

Swimming near his grandson, and the young ladyfish soon to be his daughterfish, Luther was stopped by Charlie.

Bowing his head, Luther shook his head in shame.

How could he have dared to act in such a manner toward such a tiny, beautiful little creature, grown up into an exceptionally beautiful fish?

How had he missed the light and purity of her personality, no doubt inherited by her mother, Jenny?

Sadly, his eyes met those of his former sworn enemy.

"Clownfish" Charlie said gruffly.

"Tang" Luther said softly.

His words haunting him, his actions shaming him… he'd said she was crazy… he'd said she wouldn't last long with anyone…

He'd called her a stupid little shrimp, and worse… an excuse of an egg…

Luther knew now he had been blinded by sheer jealousy and anger that Jenny had chosen to give her heart to Charlie instead of him.

With every memory of every word that he had spoken, he felt a pain like a hook stab his heart.

How could he face Charlie, and now Dorcas when he had acted so brutally?

He did the best he could, feeling his eyes once again fill with tears…

He held out his fin.

Charlie smiled. He could visibly see that Luther was no longer the bitter, ruthless fish he had been.

He had changed, and for the better… perhaps during his isolation he had gotten to know his Creator.

Charlie took Luther's fin, shook it, then pulled him into a hug.

Luther breathed a sigh of relief.

He had turned the sand dollar, and now, things would get better…

"Just in time" Charlie whispered into his earhole. "Are you able to preside?"

Registering what Charlie was trying to ask him, Luther glanced quickly at their children.

Looking back at Charlie, he winked. "My son, your daughter? My pleasure"

Charlie chuckled and let Luther go, patting his fin.

Luther returned to Dory.

"It's been some time, little lady" he smiled.

Dory, wary of the fish who had scared her as a fishling, hid Nemo from his sight.

"Um, yes. I guess so, sir- uh…"

She looked at Marlin, who nodded. Dory breathed a sigh of relief. She had nothing more to fear.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted so long ago, and I would be honored to have you as my daughter fish… when time allows"

"Okay…" Dory said.

Marlin groaned to himself. That was supposed to be a surprise…

Wait… Dory had that look in her eyes… the one that said she hadn't really focused on what was said…

"What were we talkin' about?" she asked a second later.

Nemo looked up at her concerned.

Luther looked at Marlin who twirled with excitement.

Luther grinned and winked at his son. "She's a keeper" he muttered. Both laughed.

Once the introductions were made, Luther had met nearly everyone on the reef, and sooner rather than later, he fit right in.

Dory smiled once again, remembering her fears a few months ago at the drop off. The ones especially about Marlin not loving her, and Nemo not caring for her as a mother.

She needn't have worried.

Now more than ever, she was thankful for her family…

* * *

It's coming! Two more chapters to go! Ahhh! I'm gonna be so sad when this ends! I've enjoyed the journey so much, and I hope you have too! I love you all!

Don't forget to review!


	19. Making Plans

I own nothing- in this story, one year is equal to two years. It's common knowledge Coral is dead and Marlin is officially a widower…

On with the story!

Read and Review!

* * *

Making Plans

One year Later

 ** _I got tired of waiting_**  
 ** _Wondering if you were ever coming around._**  
 ** _My faith in you was fading_**  
 ** _When I met you on the outskirts of town._**  
 ** _And I said..._**

 ** _Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone._**  
 ** _I keep waiting for you, but you never come._**  
 ** _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._**

Dory swam back and forth feeling like she had back in Australia when Marlin had left her alone.

Where was he?

Was he hurt?

Did he not love her?

Did he want to be with her?

Oh! She was so confused!

"Calm down, dear" Jenny smiled. "You're making me dizzy"

Destiny smiled sadly. "I got this, Mrs. T" she said, swimming over to her best friend.

Her fin pins still hurt, but she'd give any amount of pain for Bailey…. They were gorgeous!

One was pure silver, and the other was silver with shiny stones. They were gorgeous, and fit on the end of her fin… they just took some adjusting to.

"He loves you, so quit swimming around like you lost your favorite seashell!" she bellowed.

Dory was perplexed. She wiggled her head. "Sorry, what was I doing?"

Destiny sighed and rolled her eyes. She wished Marlin luck. She really did.

"Oh, never mind. I'm hungry" both tangs looked at her. Destiny had just eaten an hour ago… surely she couldn't be hungry again…

* * *

Unknown to Dory and the other ladies, the men in their lives had a trick up their fins.

Bob, Ted, Phil, Bailey, Charlie, Crush, Hank, Bruce, Chum, Anchor, Gill, Bloat, Fluke and Reggie had a plan.

They huddled with Ralph Ray and listened carefully as he explained the plan that he had developed with his students.

There was a green, gold and blue sea rock that was rumored to have Marlin's name on it.

While on the 'tour' of the battleship was being given to the kids, one of the students would explain the 'legend' behind the rock.

"there's just one problem" said Ray.

"What's that, mate?" asked Bruce.

"My students and I aren't strong enough to move the rock from its point at the fishing grounds to the southeast Ridge near Blue's Reef.

"How far away is it?" Fluke asked.

"A league and a half, I'd say" said Ray.

"Aww, that's nothin' mate… all us here? We could do that!" Anchor grinned.

Everyone else nodded excitedly.

"Right" said Bruce. "Ray, you're in charge, you tell us what's what, and whose where"

Ray nodded with a smirk. "Thanks Bruce. Okay. Selia and I will work with the kids. This is a sort of show and tell for them. Nemo especially"

Everyone grinned.

"So… while Selia, Hank and I take care of the kids, Bruce, you're captain for Team A, Charlie, Team B"

"Right… eh, what're we doin' again?" Bruce asked.

If Ray could've slapped himself he would've.

"Charlie, Phil, Ted, Bob, Gill- you guys know Marlin best… do what you can to stall him. I hear there are some desireable properties out in that league of the ocean."

Gill and the others smirked. "Will do" Charlie smiled.

"Bloat, Chum, Anchor, Crush, Reggie, Fluke, Bruce… from what I've seen of it, this isn't your ordinary pebble. This thing's huge! We're gonna need all the muscle power you fish can muster to move that thing accordingly."

The fish nodded. "Excellent" Crush crowed.

Bailey looked confused. "What do I do?" he asked.

Ray smiled at him. "You've got the most important job, my friend. These fish can't move that rock without someone to guide them to put iit into place."

Bailey's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

"You guys ready?" Ray asked.

"Dudes, lets get this party started!" Crush said.

The others laughed. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

"So you guys know what we're gonna do?" Gill asked.

"Not sure yet" said Bob. He was looking around at some nice homes… most of them were anemones.

That wouldn't work. Dory had to be able to get in and out, and somehow establish a home for them…

"Hmm… I'm not sure we're in the right place to find some…hey, what was that?" Ted asked.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I thought I saw something move" Ted gulped.

Gill squinted… he thought he could see a shape too. He swam towards it slowly.

"Careful Gill" Bob warned.

"Who's there?" Gill asked when he was about ten feet away.

"Gilbert?" asked a female fish.

Gill felt his face drain of color. It couldn't be…

"Angel?" he asked, hardly believing his earholes…

"Gill!" the angelfish cried, finally coming out of hiding.

"Angie! Angel…aw sweet lemme look at ya!" he swam around her, not believing his eyes.

Angel was as beautiful as ever…

"Ang!" came a frog sounding voice from behind a rock.

Angel gasped. Oh, clams… not now!

"Who's that?" Gill asked.

Angel sighed and let go of Gill's fins.

"My, um… my mate" she whispered, ashamed of herself.

"Angie, I called ya baby… where are ya!" the frog voiced creature said again.

Gill could see by the look on Angel's face she didn't want to respond.

"Who's askin?" he asked.

"What?!" the thing yelled, coming out of the shadows.

It was a crab. A blue crab with a nasty habit of chomping its dirty little claws at Gill.

He looked annoyed in Angel's direction. She flushed.

"Crabs, please… he's a friend" Angel said nervously.

"Friend?" the crab hissed. "Well 'e can be a friend 'n shove off, 'e aint' wanted 'ere"

Gill growled.

Angel gulped.

"Just you wait till I take care a splinty 'ere sweet'art… then I'll show ya a real good time, eh?"

"You so much as put one claw on that fish, 'n I'll…"

"You'll what, scarface… scare me to death?"

"Mmm… Maybe" Gill grinned. He swooped in, grabbing the crab by the leg, tripping him up.

" 'EY… 'EY… you put me down you lowlife li'l…"

Gill wouldn't let go. He swam up to the surface, where he knew a pack of birds would be waiting.

"Mine?" one of the birds squawked.

"NOOOO!" screamed Crabs as the seagulls took their turns at him before one swooped in and landed for the kill…

Gill had already swum to the sea floor by then, swimming in search of Angel.

He found her in her little coral home, almost like the one they shared before he left.

"Hiya doll" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, Gill!" she cried as she nuzzled her head into his gills.

"It's okay, baby… you're okay… 'n hey"

She looked up.

"We got some unfinished business to take care of… remember?"

She shook her head, confused. "Where'd I put it?" he asked, as he found her small fishy box… ah, there in the second drawer where he left it.

"You 'n me, baby… let's get married in a couple days after daddy blue here gives his little girl away"

Angel twirled excitedly, kissing Gill's cheek. "Oh, Gill! Of course I'll be your wife!"

Charlie chuckled. "Well done, Gill"

Gill smiled as he held on to his Angel. His life couldn't be happier at the moment.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be house huntin' you guys? Let's get movin!"

"What are we looking for, Gill?" she asked.

"A house for a clownfish" he said with a smile.

"Oh, but there's plenty of anemones around here… what kind of…"

She stopped while noticing Gill shake his head.

"He's engaged… well, almost, to a Blue Tang… they don't like electricity"

Angel raised both eyebrows. "Ahh… that does make a difference. Clownfish are more wary of predators…hmmm"

She tried to think if she'd seen any Blue Tangs in the area…

"Oh! I know! Follow me!"

She led them to the bow of a sunken ship.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Gill… wasn't this where…?

Gill nodded, getting excited.

He caught a glimpse of the others being led by Bailey doing a good job commandeering them to move the boulder.

 _ **Wow guys, nice work!**_ Gill thought.

He followed his girlfish to a large span of Coral, nestled by the bow of the ship.

"It's kind of isolated, so no predators can get in or around it."

Gill grinned. "there's no one here, so I'm guessing the fish either died, or moved on" Angel said.

She swam to the south end of the fish home, nearest the bow of the ship.

"Ah, here!" she smiled. There was an entryway that led to the main living quarters to the back. The front entryway was bombarded with electric barnacles, generating heat. It was also false entrance and deadly to any caught inside.

Dory would have to learn to use the back entryway.

The coral structure was sound and very spacious… you could fit a small army of fish in here, but Gill doubted there would be an innumerable amount of eggs…

He shook his head. Who was to say?

There was room to sleep and move around nicely, and there was a small alcove off the west side, just big enough for a nursery.

Gill grinned. Angel giggled. "Baby, you really outdid yourself. You don't know what a Godsend you truly are"

Angel smiled and snuggled again. "Glad I could help, dear" she smiled, swimming away.

Gill was tempted to swim after her, but was called to attention by Charlie calling his name.

Bob, Ted and Phil had made themselves scarce for a bit, and as it turned out, they were scouting the area.

"Nice place" Bob said when they swam inside the house.

"It really is a nice area here… very safe, hardly any predators… I heard the sea lions say they were thinking of moving out here just to keep things interesting." Phil winked.

Gill laughed. "Those lazy lumps… oh brother"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Okay… who gets Marlin?" Bob asked.

It was decided a few moments later that the trio would go back to retrieve the soon to be groom.

Charlie would wait in the hovel, while Gill and Angel swam on their own, catching up and making plans for their future…

Marlin swam in the bank a few moments later.

The Barrier Reef wasn't that far, maybe an afternoon swim, but it wouldn't do for Nemo to go back and forth to school every day.

He'd have to switch schools.

Which turned out fine, because Ralph Ray, and Selia Sting had a history… Their families migrated from way back… He had considered asking her to swim with him, but…

He chickened out. Her giving up her teaching career for him had a low probability of success…

Then again, if Marlin had done it, wasn't there just the smallest bit of hope?

Marlin looked around the coral reef, next to an old battleship… he wondered.

Nemo had mentioned a fieldtrip near here, or so Marlin thought…

Anyway, what was the harm of looking around?

"Over here, Marty!" Bob called.

Marlin swam over, wondering what on earth? A Coral reef?

He decided to swim inside and investigate. There were seven barnicles lined next to each other.

Marlin thought that was odd…

He swam through the slim space, just wide enough for him and Nemo…

BUZZZ

"Whoa! Okay! Wow! That's a real shocker!" Marlin laughed.

"How on earth am I gonna get…"

"Hey, Clownfish! You in there?!" Ted called.

"I'm here!" Marlin called.

"Check out the place… it's beautiful!"

Marlin did so, finding the space wide and comfortable. He could feel safe here… especially with those killer barnacles at the front door. They really packed a punch!

He chuckled, then though he heard something in the west direction. He swam over, and nearly bumped into Charlie.

"Oops! Sorry about that" Marlin smiled.

"That's okay" Charlie said, gesturing for Marlin to swim past.

"What is this place?" Marlin asked.

"This" Charlie answered. "Is your new home"

Marlin whirled around. "My what?"

Charlie smiled. "I suppose you know why I'm here"

Marlin was nervous as he looked around. He had a feeling he knew that this time would come.

Charlie and him needed to have a heart to heart, fish to fish.

"Yes, I do" he said. He took a deep breath.

Charlie held up a fin.

"Before you say anything, there's something you need to know."

Marin winced.

"Jenny and I have never held anything against you, Marlin… ever. I had actually hoped long ago that you would be part of my family."

This was news to Marlin. He looked at Charlie in surprise.

"Then again, had you done so, Nemo wouldn't have been born"

Marlin nodded. Despite everything, he could be thankful for that.

"That being said, I need you to be completely honest with me, Marlin. What is it that you need to ask me?"

Marlin took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Charlie, I would like your blessing and permission to mate your daughter, Dorcas Ariel Tang. It has long been my desire to make her my wife."

Marlin was caught off guard by the sudden tears in Charlie's eyes.

He laughed and cried at the same time.

"Marlin Eric Clownfish, what are you still swimming around here, for? Go find Dory and ask her yourself"

Marlin whooped, flipped, shook Charlie's hand, hugged him, and swam off to find his fishhood sweetheart.

Ahh, the joy that lay ahead…

* * *

A few hours later, around sunset, Bailey swam into the Tang's coral home. "Honey! I'm home!"

Dory and Jenny laughed as Destiny squealed. "Oh, Bailey Bear! I missed you so much!"

She dissolved into tears.

Marlin whom had come in after Bailey was slightly awkward… he was thankful fish lay eggs, not keep them.

His and Dory's eyes met, and she blushed, looking away.

Marlin frowned. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Was she okay?

"Dory?" she turned to him. "I have a surprise for you… it involves going to class with Nemo."

She looked at him confused. "But I thought he was on that field trip?" she said. "the one to the sunken battleship or something."

Marlin shook his head. "That's half an hour from now" calculating in his head if he had that right, which he did.

"Okay, I'll come" Dory said smiling.

Marlin cheered mentally, making sure he had the pin with him.

Bailey swore he would guard the other two until later…

"Have a good time" Charlie called, as Jenny pinched him.

"What?" he asked with a wink. They laughed, heading inside.

* * *

It's coming! It's coming! I'm soo very excited!

(Gill had that Humphery Bogart Casanova type deal going on there in my head. Almost like a Popeye/Olive Oil type scene. Come to think of it, if you guys have seen Veggie Tales Angel sounds a lot like Barbara Manatee "Oh, Gill" :P I had to get it out and get him back with his girl ;) Hoped you liked!)


	20. The Legend

Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for so long! I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been wrestling with a toothache lately, so it's been a struggle recently.

So without further ado,

Let's keep swimming….

* * *

 _ **I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...**_

 **Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

Dory swam back and forth feeling like she had back in Australia when Marlin had left her alone. Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he not love her? Did he want to be with her?

Oh! She was so confused!

"Calm down, dear" Jenny smiled. "You're making me dizzy"

Destiny smiled sadly. "I got this, Mrs. T" she said, swimming over to her best friend.

Her fin pins still hurt, but she'd give any amount of pain for Bailey…. They were gorgeous!

One was pure silver, and the other was silver with shiny stones. They were gorgeous, and fit on the end of her fin… they just took some adjusting to.

"He loves you, so quit swimming around like you lost your favorite seashell!" she bellowed.

Dory was perplexed. She wiggled her head. "Sorry, what was I doing'?"

Destiny sighed and rolled her eyes. She wished Marlin luck. She really did.

"Oh, never mind. I'm hungry" both tangs looked at her. Destiny had just eaten an hour ago… surely she couldn't be hungry again…

A few minutes later, Bailey swam in. "Honey! I'm home!"

Dory and Jenny laughed as Destiny squealed. "Oh, Bailey Bear! I missed you so much!"

She dissolved into tears.

Marlin was slightly awkward… he was thankful fish lay eggs, not keep them.

His and Dory's eyes met, and she blushed, looking away.

Marlin frowned. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Was she okay?

"Dory?" she turned to him. "I have a surprise for you… it involves going to class with Nemo."

She looked at him confused. "But I thought he was on that fieldtrip?" she said. "the one to the sunken battleship or something."

Marlin shook his head. "That's thirty minutes from now" calculating in his head if he had that right, which he did.

"Okay, I'll come" Dory said smiling.

Marlin cheered mentally, making sure he had the pin with him.

Bailey swore he would guard the other two until later…

"Have a good time" Charlie called, as Jenny pinched him.

"What?" he asked with a wink. They laughed, heading inside.

Meanwhile, Nemo and Mr. Ray's class were on a field trip to the old battleship with Ms. Sting and her class.

"It's good to see you Ralph" Selia smiled.

Ralph smiled nervously and tried not to blush. "Er… good to see you too…"

When she swam away, looking appreciatively out of the corner of his eye, Ralph banged his head against some of the rotted wood.

Nemo snickered. Phase two…

"Ask her for a swim sometime" he suggested. Ralph looked at him. He smiled weakly at Nemo and shook his head.

"No, she'd never swim out with me… I'm too old for her…"

He sighed sadly. Nemo felt bad for him.

Just as he turned around, Nemo bumped into a young sunfish.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Sure, I'm okay" said the fish, with a smile. Her sea green eyes were sparkly.

Nemo felt his stomach flip.

The sunfish was beautiful with a small little sun spot on her cheek.

One thing he did notice was that she kept swimming upwards.

"Grr… It's my tail! It's too little" she groaned.

Nemo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. No way! She had a lucky tail?

"I'm Nemo" he grinned.

The fish grinned at him, as she noticed his lucky fin.

"I'm Sparkle… you have one too?"

Nemo nodded. "Yup, it's my lucky fin"

Sparkle giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Nemo" she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Sparkle" Nemo said, just as shyly.

Just then, a certain stingray whom had been watching the whole scene, cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Nemo a word?" he winked.

Nemo, after introducing his teacher to Sparkle, excused himself and swam over.

"Alright, kid… what're you trying' to do, out fish me?"

Nemo giggled and shook his head. "Just go say hi" he urged.

Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered how Selia's brother Stan was doing…

Nemo watched as Mr. Ray approached Miss. Sting.

He giggled, and Sparkle gasped. "Are they mates?" she asked.

"Not yet" he whispered. "I need your help"

He winked and she giggled. They shook on it. "Deal" she whispered.

Nemo laughed. This was going to be fun!

Sparkle giggled and grabbed Nemo's fin. "Whoa!"

"C'mon!" she hissed.

Miss Sting was a beautiful violet stingray with a curved tail. She winked at Ralph as he herded his class next to her own.

Selia tried not to blush. Maybe later they could go out for a swim? She always loved riding high tide in the moonlight…

"Come along, class!" she called.

As both classes including Nemo and Sparkle gathered around the rock, the teacher began her lesson.

Mr. Ray was reprimanding some of the students, including Jimmy, to pay attention.

"Who can tell me the story of this rock?" Miss Sting asked.

"Oh! I know!" said Sparkle, as she raised a fin.

She'd grown up with her parents telling her the story of this rock. She always wanted to know what happened to the fish, but her parents could never tell her…

Sparkle never thought she'd get the chance to actually see the rock, let alone tell the story about it…

 _We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello."  
Little did I know..._

"Long ago there were two little fish, Prince Meric and Princess Dariel"

Nemo threw Sparkle a double-take.

"As soon as they saw each other they fell in love."

The boys groaned. The girls sighed. Miss Sting smiled a toothy smile.

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

"Both of them vowed to be best friends forever, but one-day King what's-his-name took Prince Meric away."

Nemo almost laughed out loud. This was starting to sound like his father's story…

"Luther" he whispered before the others shushed him.

Sparkle smiled at him and nodded.

"Right. King Luther was a meanie and forbade them from ever seeing each other again."

Nemo tried to hide his giggles behind his fin. Grandpa Luther was chaperoning, and he looked embarrassed.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..._

"So Prince Meric surprised Princess Dariel with the heart on the rock."

The class including Nemo noticed the rock in the moonlight. It was glowing sea green and blue and gold.

There near the middle, was a small heart with some near faded letters.

Nemo squinted trying to see better, his heart pounding in his chest.

MEC and DAT 2k3! He could see it! The C the A were worn, and the K was missing, but that was it!

 _ **Whoa! History in the making!**_ He thought.

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

"What happened then?" asked one of the students.

"No one knows, not even my parents" Sparkle said sadly.

Nemo wanted to reach out to her… then…. Her parents had known his dad and Dory?

He remembered what his dad had told Coral the night she came to 'visit'.

"Luther wasn't happy that Marlin disobeyed" he said. "So he separated them and took Marlin to live in the ocean"

He winced in his grandfather's direction. He was going to get in so much trouble!

 _Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"._

"So did they find each other?" asked one of the girls.

Nemo eagerly nodded his head.

"They're going to live happily ever after!" Nemo grinned.

"How do you know?" asked one of the boys.

"That's because Marlin Eric Clownfish is my father" Nemo said proudly.

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

"Did they fall in love again after they found each other?" asked a student.

Nemo grinned as he noticed two familiar fish by the entryway to the cave.

"Ask them yourself!" he said.

"Yeah right!" said another boy. "He's faking!"

Miss Sting shushed the student and turned when a voice said "Excuse me"

Everyone made way for a Clownfish and a Blue Tang whom had just arrived.

Every girl fish in the class started squealing.

Nemo laughed his scales off.

 _Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

Dory giggled. Marlin squeezed her fin.

"Dory, will you do me the honor?" he asked, asking that she go first.

"Marlin…I- what are you doing?" she asked. "If this is another joke like the one in Australia…"

Marlin winced, wishing she hadn't brought that up. They'd been over this. He hadn't been in his right mind!

"It's no joke, Dory" he smiled, taking her left fin in both of his and kissed it.

He turned to the rock, and finned the heart tenderly.

"Dory, do you remember what this is?" he asked with a smile.

She looked at it closely, squinting.

Suddenly something like a flashback started flashing before her eyes.

Marlin. The rock. Him taking her fin, and helping her carve something…

D…Aaaa…T?

Her eyes widened. "My initials!"

Marlin chuckled and nodded.

She glanced again… M…Eeee… she thought that last one… ooh duh! GAHHH!

"What the- what is this?!" she asked.

Marlin chuckled softly, taking her cheeks in his fins, kissing her forehead.

"They're our initials, sweetheart… but do you remember what for?"

Dory shut her eyes tight… all she could see was yellow lights.

"all I remember is yellow lights and the rock"

Marlin nuzzled her nose with his.

"This was the rock I brought you to the day after we met…."

Dory closed her eyes again.

 _I love you Dory…_

 _I wuv you too, Marlin…_

Dory felt herself relax. Then tensed as Marlin touched her fin.

"Sorry… spaced out" she smiled.

"that's okay" Marin smiled, feeling the love he felt for her overflow.

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

 _ **Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

"Dory, for as long as we've known each other, I've loved you. Even when I moved away, I still loved you. Even now, after all that's happened, I can't stop loving you"

Dory smiled feeling dreamy.

"Dory, for as long as we're here on this Earth… in this ocean, I want to be by your side, and I want you to be by my side. I would say I hope we breath our last together, but um…"

Dory and some of the kids giggled.

She returned her focus to him, putting a fin to his cheek.

Marlin brought to her view what he'd been hiding for more than a year.

"It's sooo pretty!" Dory gasped. The shiny small rock rivaled the one on the lighted fish, except this one wouldn't kill her.

"I spoke to your dad" Marlin smiled. "He says he's ready whenever you are… but first…"

Marlin cleared his throat nervously, Dory looking in awe as he swam slightly lower, holding out the pin.

"Dorcas Ariel Tang, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Dory felt her heart fill with love to overflowing for this fish. He'd sacrificed so much for his son, for his friends, for her…

She loved him, and she would love nothing more than to become his wife!

"Yes, Marlin Eric Clownfish… I will marry you"

Nemo and Luther who had joined him whooped. Both including Sparkle flipped several times…

All the kids and their parents were cheering, especially when Marlin and Dory shared their first ichthyic kiss…

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review! lol More coming soon!  
**_


End file.
